


Encounter

by Wild_BerrY



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_BerrY/pseuds/Wild_BerrY
Summary: You speak like the night.You announce yourself like thirst.Alejandra Pizarnik "Encounter"





	1. You speak like the night

— Это последний на сегодня, — докладывает Чангюн и кладет перед директором тонкую папку с проектом договора. 

Кихён задерживает внимание на его длинных пальцах и некстати вспоминает, на что эти пальцы способны в другом месте и в другое время. А еще он вспоминает, что через неделю Чангюна не будет в стране и ему придется провести мучительное для него время в совершенном одиночестве. Мысли об этом раздражают, поэтому он поспешно забирает договор из чужих рук и перелистывает страницы, почти не вдумываясь в написанное. 

Чангюн, заметив внезапную перемену настроения, отходит к двери — за несколько лет работы он научился обращать внимание даже на самые незначительные мелочи. Кихён, в общем-то, никогда не позволяет себе ничего вызывающего, но Чангюн думает, что его начальник очень эмоциональный, просто эмоции всегда остаются внутри, словно клокочущая лава под слоем застывшей магмы. Иногда в его взгляде мелькает что-то такое... чему Чангюн не может подобрать определение, но он уверен, что взрыв этого вулкана нанесет непоправимый ущерб всему окружающему. Это внутреннее пламя, которое тлеет под необходимостью всегда держать лицо, манит своей недостижимостью каждого альфу, которому не повезло встретить Кихёна на своем пути. Чангюн видит это практически ежедневно: как ирония и чувство превосходства — ведь Кихён всего лишь омега, — стирается с лица какого-нибудь самоуверенного самца будто ластиком, линия за линией, оставляя размытые следы недоумения и желание подчинить, которое никогда не бывает удовлетворено. Потому что Кихёна нельзя подчинить. Его нельзя уговорить, купить, взять штурмом, подластиться. Его не интересуют свидания, ночные прогулки по набережной, ужины при свечах и дорогие презенты. Его не интересует даже секс в том самом, романтическом, смысле. Кихён ни с кем не спит. Не совсем. Раз в месяц, когда природа берет свое, он отпускает водителя и уезжает в загородный дом с рабочим ноутбуком и своим помощником.

Да, — Чангюн мысленно усмехается, — даже секс у директора по расписанию. Трех дней вполне хватает, чтобы удовлетворить взбесившееся либидо, хотя течка продолжается дольше, но три дня — это все, что может позволить себе Кихён вдали от компании и офиса. Трахается он так же как и работает — технично, но безэмоционально, на износ, чтобы хватило на весь следующий месяц. Кажется, Чангюну хватает тоже, хотя он отчетливо понимает, что это такая же работа и его зарплата уже давно включает в себя бонус.

— В воскресенье ты летишь в Шанхай, — тихо говорит Кихён, откладывая папку в сторону и откидываясь в кресле. — Кое-что мне кажется подозрительным, и я хочу, чтобы ты проверил все на месте. 

— Но... 

Да, Чангюн чуть не сказал это вслух. Вообще, начинать предложение с _но_ не самая удачная идея в разговоре с начальством. Он действительно пытался напомнить Кихёну, что на следующей неделе у него как раз случится течка, и как же он... Как же он что? Справится без своего помощника? Вот уж глупость. 

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей Кихён делает удивленное лицо и явно ждет продолжения. 

— Но?

— Нет, я... — Чангюн собирается в кучку и выдерживает прямой взгляд директора. — Я понял. Завтра же дам распоряжения насчет поездки. 

— Вот и отлично, — с добродушной улыбкой кивает Кихён и, потягиваясь, встает с кресла. — На сегодня свободен, иди домой, Чангюн-а, отдыхай. 

Он кланяется и выходит из кабинета. 

Кихён провожает его взглядом и устало опускается обратно — дела требуют его непосредственного участия, но сам он совершенно точно не сможет полететь в Китай. 

Не то чтобы он считает, что спать со своей правой рукой — очень удачная идея. И когда Кихён в начале карьеры подыскивал кандидатуру на должность референта, то уж абсолютно точно не думал о том, что секс будет входить в список его обязанностей. Просто так вышло. 

Традиция уезжать из города на эти три очень тяжелых для него дня возникла задолго до появления Чангюна, он всегда предпочитал переносить течку в одиночестве, подальше от родных и вообще от людей. Красноречивый взгляд помощника, оценивающего его излишнюю бледность и темные круги под глазами после бессонных ночей, которые не скрывал никакой крем, говорил ему, что Чангюн его понимает и очень даже сочувствует, но Кихён не нуждался в сочувствии. Поэтому когда однажды Чангюн появился в ночи на пороге загородного дома с каким-то неотложным и требующим немедленного вмешательства Кихёна делом, все произошло само собой. Прямо скажем, в течной омеге мало адекватности, она словно мартовская кошка, разве что не орет благим матом и не катается по ковру. А поскольку, чтобы решить насущные вопросы, требовалась хотя бы крупица здравого смысла, Кихён, недолго думая, завалил покрывшегося пунцовыми пятнами референта прямо в гостиной и, надо заметить, тот не сильно сопротивлялся. Кихён не дурак и прекрасно замечал, какие взгляды Чангюн бросает на него, поэтому когда в следующий раз директор напрямую сказал, что тот едет с ним, то ничуть не сомневался, что услышит безоговорочное _да_.

Так все разрешилось к вящему удовольствию обоих. Что больше всего радовало Кихёна — работа от этого ничуть не страдала. 

Его отец всегда мечтал о сыне-альфе, которому он сможет с гордостью передать свое дело, но судьба распорядилась иначе, и в семье одна за другой появились две очаровательные омеги. С самого детства он слышал, что его удел быть слабым, покорным и не вмешиваться в дела альф. Кихён ненавидел, когда родители ругались, точнее, ругался отец на своего мужа, который старался не показывать этого детям, но каждый раз сильно переживал. Он вырос с твердой уверенностью в том, что не хочет быть такими, как они. Кихён дрался в школе, когда кто-то обижал маленьких омежек, старался учиться лучше всех, ни в чем и никому не уступая. Решив для себя, что карьера домохозяйки никогда не будет пределом его мечтаний, Кихён вопреки устоявшимся традициям постигал азы менеджмента и экономики, вместо того чтобы ходить на свидания с _достойными_ кандидатами и заниматься более подходящими, по мнению окружающих, для омеги делами. 

К слову сказать, ничто омежье ему не было чуждо: он прекрасно готовил, в свое время даже специально посещал кулинарные курсы, очень любил музыку и с удовольствием посвящал свободное время искусству. Но одно другому не мешает, по его мнению, быть разносторонней личностью гораздо интереснее, чем отдать всего себя какому-нибудь альфе и домашнему быту. Нет, он совсем не против детей, но обзаводиться потомством сейчас не входит в его планы. Кихён прекрасно отдает себе отчет в том, что рано или поздно придется рожать хотя бы для продолжения династии, но к выбору мужа он относился примерно так же, как к выбору продуктов в магазине: срок годности, состав продукта, цена и качество. Если омеги представляются альфам некими инкубаторами для вынашивания детей, то почему бы альфам не быть всего лишь банками спермы. Довольно современный взгляд на вещи и, безусловно, рациональный. 

Что до поиска истинной пары, то тут вообще никаких вариантов. Мало ли, может _он_ вообще живет на другом конце планеты, и Кихён никогда в жизни его не встретит. Поэтому он никогда не мечтал об этом и даже относился скептически. Существуют ли вообще эти _истинные_? Возможно, их запах просто намного более привлекателен по сравнению с остальными, ведь у каждого свои предпочтения. Это как с бетами — они выбирают себе пару по личному вкусу, внешности, характеру, сексуальной совместимости... Кто-то может нравиться больше, кто-то меньше. А запах лишь дополнительный критерий.

Кихён предпочитает подходить ко всему с прагматичной точки зрения. И с точки зрения выгоды, конечно. Кого вообще волнуют какие-то там флюиды и феромоны?

***

Чангюн улетает в Китай, и накануне Кихён подробно инструктирует его на предмет вопросов, которые стоит выяснить перед тем, как они подпишут контракт. В делах с китайцами всегда надо быть начеку. 

В воскресенье вечером, собрав личные вещи в небольшую сумку — на самом деле все необходимое уже есть в доме, — он спускается на подземную стоянку к своему автомобилю. Первые признаки: излишняя нервозность и неприятное тянущее ощущение внизу живота, — уже дают о себе знать. Кихён делает большой глоток воды и хлопает себя по щекам влажными ладонями. Пары часов как раз хватит, чтобы добраться до загородного дома, а там... Первый раз за три года он едет туда один, и это немного не привычно, но он справится. Наверное. Справлялся же как-то раньше.

Уже на подъезде к дому его начинает выкручивать так, что Кихён вынужден свернуть к обочине, чтобы выпить таблетку, хотя терпеть их не может, и перевести дух, в надежде, что она подействует быстро. Он бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида — лоб покрыт испариной, лихорадочный румянец на щеках, — Кихёну невыносимо жарко, он расстегивает воротник рубашки и открывает окно, не смотря на то, что на улице поздняя осень, подвергая себя риску простыть. Предчувствие, что он будет все три дня выть в подушку, скрипя зубами, и кататься по кровати, не покидает Кихёна со вчерашнего дня. 

_А что, если..._

Нет, эта мысль кажется дурацкой и чужой. Это не про него. 

Кихён осведомлен, что есть специальные службы для помощи омегам, которые не имеют постоянных партнеров, но и отдаваться первому встречному тоже не жаждут. Конечно, это не проститутки, но платный секс он и есть платный, как ты его не назови. Полная анонимность и неразглашение гарантируется, особенно для людей его положения. Об этом никто не узнает, даже Чангюн, потому что к тому моменту, когда он вернется через неделю из Шанхая, запах другого альфы успеет выветриться. И не то чтобы Кихёна это вообще сильно заботило.

_И все-таки нет._

Таблетка начинает действовать, и руки уже не так трясутся, выворачивая руль, чтобы снова въехать на дорогу. Автоматические ворота медленно поднимаются, и Кихён почти умоляет их делать это быстрее, нетерпеливо нажимая на газ, чтобы наконец-то попасть во двор. Он паркуется как попало на подъездной дорожке и, схватив сумку с заднего сидения, вылетает из машины. Быстро, пока действие таблетки не кончилось, Кихён включает электричество, закидывает бутылки с водой и что-то из еды в холодильник и торопиться наверх, в спальню. К его приезду постель уже застелена свежим, практически ничем не пахнущим бельем, потому что резкие запахи его раздражают. Это еще одна причина, по которой ему так сложно выбрать кого-то в любовники или, тем более, мужья. 

Сбросив одежду, он идет в душ смыть с себя городскую пыль и пот — горячая вода расслабляет, немного снимает острое напряжение, скопившееся за несколько часов дороги. Низ живота все равно нестерпимо тянет, скручивая тугим узлом внутренности, спазмы пробегают по всему телу, и Кихён просто садится в ванну, позволяя воде объять непослушное тело. Он бездумно рассматривает себя сквозь колышущуюся толщу, лениво шевелит пальцами ног, погружаясь все глубже в воду и в какое-то бессознательное. Что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от этого непристойного желания, выворачивающего наизнанку. Словно он безмозглый, ослепленный инстинктом, бьющийся в стекло мотылек. 

Вода постепенно остывает, и Кихёну становится прохладно, потому что лихорадка не отступает. Он выходит из ванной и ныряет в простую хлопковую пижаму — такая же лежит в изголовье кровати, на смену. Найдя пульт, он открывает консоль, из которой опускается большой экран, и щелкает на первый попавшийся канал. Надо бы сходить за водой, хотя она вряд ли достаточно охладилась, но пить хочется невозможно. Пока Кихён спускается по лестнице, его снова посещает _эта_ мысль. Что толку мучится в одиночестве три дня, когда можно...

 _Это аморально_.

Да к черту мораль! Почему нельзя рассматривать это как... медицинскую помощь, к примеру. Господи, почему он вообще задается такими вопросами — Кихён давно уже взрослый человек, и даже если бы он трахнулся с первым встречным хоть в подворотне, никто бы не сказал ему ни слова. Никто бы не сказал, только он потом себя бы заживо съел. Нет, не потому что стыдно. Потому что _недостойно_. Излишней совестливостью он тоже никогда не страдал, а вот чувство собственного достоинства ронять никуда не собирается. 

_Но это же не первый встречный_. 

Приложив прохладную бутылку ко лбу, Кихён возвращается обратно, пытаясь игнорировать настойчивые позывы внутреннего Я, которое вкрадчивым голосом нашептывает _позвони, пригласи, ни в чем себе не отказывай..._

Получается из рук вон плохо. Телевизор не помогает, Кихён бесцельно щелкает по каналам, то и дело поглядывая на часы — что будет, когда начнется течка? Сколько времени он еще так продержится? И сколько времени потребуется, чтобы...

Кихён отшвыривает пульт в угол и зарывается лицом в подушку. Он думал, что сильный и справится, только вот ни черта. Регулярный, пусть и раз в месяц, секс тоже не способствует выдержке. 

_Да пошло оно все!_

Он решительно вскакивает с постели и берет с комода телефон.

— Минхёк? — почему его голос звучит так жалобно.

— Кихён-и! — раздается радостное на том конце трубки, и, словно опомнившись, следом проскальзывает беспокойство. — Ты в порядке? Что-то случилось?

— Нет-нет, все нормально. Извини, что так поздно, но у меня тут... — Кихёну очень не хочется говорить это, но раз уж он решился. — У тебя случайно не осталось того номера? Ну, который... помнишь, когда тебе было плохо?

Минхёк явно подвисает, это слышно по тишине, разлившейся в динамике. Наверное, никогда бы не подумал, что Кихён может позвонить ему среди ночи с подобной просьбой. 

— А-а, — через несколько мгновений Минхёк все-таки подает признаки жизни, — так ты об _этом_ номере. Погоди. 

Судя по всему, он куда-то идет, а затем слышится щелчок закрывшейся двери.

— Прости, я понимаю, что совсем не вовремя...

— Не извиняйся, — перебивает его Минхёк. — Просто не очень хочу говорить об этом при Хёну, если ты понимаешь. Хотя он, конечно, не думает, что до него я был святошей и девственником.

Кихён подавляет рвущийся наружу смешок. Уж в этом Минхёка точно трудно заподозрить. 

— Ты где вообще?

— За городом.

— Ясно. А ты уверен? Я, честно говоря, просто поражен...

— Пожалуйста, не начинай, я не в состоянии сейчас играть в десять вопросов.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Ничего не буду спрашивать, но, чур, потом все мне расскажешь! Номер сейчас сброшу. Постарайся как можно подробнее описать желаемое хм... в общем, ты понял. И уточни все пункты по поводу оплаты. Дополнительные услуги, если понадобятся, и все такое...

— Я понял! — чуть ли не стонет Кихён. — Спасибо, правда, как только вернусь, сразу тебе позвоню. Обещаю! 

— Удачи! — успевает крикнуть Минхёк до того, как Кихён сбрасывает вызов. 

Вот что ему понадобится, так это удача. 

Телефон вспыхивает новым принятым сообщением, но Кихён не торопится его открывать. Описать как можно подробнее... Что это вообще такое? Рост, вес, возраст, комплекцию, цвет волос? Если так, то у Кихёна нет никаких предпочтений. Ну, кроме возраста, пожалуй. Запах. Вот да. Чтобы не терпкий и не навязчивый. Желательно не болтливый — тоже плюс, но и не тупоголовый качок, который двух слов связать не может. Ну и какая разница, он же не разговоры приедет разговаривать!

_Черт, возьми себя в руки, Ю Кихён!_

И про какие такие дополнительные услуги говорил Минхёк? Кихёну на ум сразу приходят почему-то наручники и плетки, и он слегка морщится, представляя этот арсенал. Видимо, именно что-то такое и имелось в виду. Но нет, этого не надо. 

Через полчаса мучительных раздумий Кихён все-таки решается набрать номер и с грехом пополам высказывает свои нехитрые пожелания молодому человеку с очень приятным голосом, который в крайне вежливой форме все выслушивает, записывает, задает ряд уточняющих вопросов и обещает перезвонить в течение ближайшего времени. Томительные пятнадцать минут проходят для Кихёна в сомнениях и метаниях. Еще ведь не поздно отказаться? А что, если альфа ему не понравится? Оператор сказал, что он может отменить заказ в любой момент, и никаких издержек, только символическая плата за сам выезд. Может зря Кихён вообще все это затеял? 

Состояние нервозности явно не положительным образом сказывается на его самочувствии, потому что становится только хуже. Кихён снова потеет, а по его внутренностям точно проходит военным парадом армия злобных лилипутов в шипованных ботинках.

Кихён ждет, но звонок все равно раздается для него неожиданно. 

— Я звоню для подтверждения заказа, — все тот же приятный голос. — Мы подобрали вам пару. Выезд за город на трое суток, все правильно? 

Огласив конечную стоимость заказа, поблагодарив за использование услуг их компании и пожелав приятного времяпрепровождения, молодой человек кладет трубку, но практически тут же раздается новый звонок. Номер скрыт.

— Я слушаю, — стараясь придать голосу уверенность, говорит Кихён, хотя сейчас он больше похож на маленького ребенка, чем на исполнительного директора крупной компании. 

— Добрый вечер.

— Добрый, — выдавливает он из себя. — С кем имею честь?

— Мое имя Вонхо. — У невидимого собеседника такой голос, что в него хочется закутаться с головы до пят. 

Он звучит как ночь. Перед глазами мерцают крупные звезды на фоне бархатистого темного неба, которое бывает только где-нибудь в тропиках. На Кихёна веет тропическим бризом хотя, конечно, это всего лишь самообман, да и в его состоянии мало ли что померещится, но ветер доносит до слуха тихий шелест пальмовых листьев, а под ногами плещется океан, ласково гладя волнами теплый шелковистый песок. Голос Вонхо излучает уверенное спокойствие не в пример самому Кихёну. 

— ... алло! Алло, мистер, вы меня слышите? Если вы сбросите мне адрес, я могу быть у вас в течение полутора часов. Вас устроит?

— Что? Ах, да, хорошо. Конечно, устроит! — торопливо говорит Кихён, кляня себя за рассеянность. 

— Прекрасно, тогда до встречи.

В трубке гудки, но Кихён продолжает держать ее, так и не нажав отбой. Наваждение проходит, и его охватывает легкая паника. Он умеет обращаться с альфами на деловых переговорах, но не в спальне. И внутренний голос, подсказывающий ему, что клиент всегда прав, что бы он ни делал, даже в сфере услуг такого рода, ничуть не успокаивает. У него нет абсолютно никакого опыта общения, да Кихён даже флиртовать не умеет. Господи, на что он подписался! 

_Это всего лишь шлюха._

Кихён думает, что нужно выпить. Этого времени должно хватить, чтобы притупить бутылкой хорошего вина собственную мнительность. Возможно, ему станет уже все равно и к приезду _Вонхо_ не будет так трясти. 

Смакуя это имя на вкус вместе с красным вином, он включает камин и устраивается в большом кресле под музыку, льющуюся из больших встроенных в стены спальни колонок. Кихён пытается мысленно нарисовать Вонхо по голосу, но получается не очень, он никогда не был силен в образном воображении. Время летит незаметно, если не смотреть на часы, и, когда он слышит переливчатую трель видеофона, то чуть не опрокидывает бокал на себя. Кихён резко вскакивает и торопится вниз, чтобы открыть ворота и входную дверь.

Он слышит снаружи шум подъезжающего автомобиля, нервно поворачивается к большому зеркалу, висящему рядом на стене, и пытается пригладить всклокоченные волосы. Кихён мысленно матерится и клянет себя за то, что даже не подумал о собственном внешнем виде, и что теперь подумает о нем альфа. 

_Какая к черту разница, что он подумает?!_

И строптивое внутреннее Я в этот раз оказывается право. Он согласно кивает своему отражению и вдруг замирает, обернувшись к двери.

Кихён _чувствует_ того, кто за ней стоит... У него в буквальном смысле перехватывает дыхание, а тело превращается в какой-то студенистый пудинг, так что даже поднять руку кажется непосильной задачей. Когда же ему это все-таки удается, и он открывает дверь, каждая клетка внутри него бесится и ходит ходуном, словно на пьяной студенческой вечеринке с фейерверками и прыжками в бассейн. 

Если бы Кихён не был так озабочен собственным состоянием, то непременно заметил, что у Вонхо — _О Господи, он такой красивый!_ — не менее озадаченное выражение лица, но он гораздо лучше владеет собой, и его совершенно _невозможные_ губы растягиваются в приветливой улыбке. 

— Привет еще раз, — он так скользит взглядом по телу Кихёна, будто тот перед ним голый. — Милая пижамка.

— П-привет, — шепчет Кихён и невольно отступает назад к стене, инстинктивно желая оказаться как можно дальше от этого сногсшибательного великолепия. Пусть альфа расценит это как гостеприимство и...

_И тут начинается._

Маска добродушия моментально слетает с Вонхо, его взгляд темнеет, зрачки расширяются до размеров радужки, потому что запах Кихёна не просто разливается в воздухе, он накрывает как нахлынувшая волна цунами.

Ой! — успевает пискнуть Кихён до того, как Вонхо, захлопнув дверь ногой, решительно шагает к нему и наклоняется, тычась носом в изгиб кихёновой шеи. 

— И что мне с тобой делать? — хрипло бормочет он, упираясь рукой в стену за спиной Кихёна, нисколько не стесняясь, сразу переходя на ты. 

У Кихёна подгибаются колени, волна жара прокатывается по всему телу, а лицо вспыхивает алыми пятнами. По бедрам течет смазка, штаны становятся очень мокрыми и неприятно липнут к ногам. Он хочет потерять сознание прямо сейчас, а еще лучше впасть в кому — на недельку так, не меньше. В голове бьется мысль, что этого не может быть, что нет никаких истинных, все это чушь и выдумки для сопливых романтиков. Но факт того, что от одного присутствия Вонхо весь он превращается в желе, пусть даже в этом частично виновата чертова течка, и единственное желание Кихёна сейчас запрыгнуть на его член, намекает на то, что не спроста все это. 

— Что вы... ты себе позволяешь! — с отчаянием шепчет он, краем глаза пересчитывая сережки на левом ухе Вонхо, пытаясь хоть на чем-нибудь сфокусироваться. 

— О, — тянет тот и мрачно усмехается. — Я позволяю себе _все_. 

Кихён откидывает голову назад, послушный движению Вонхо, который кладет ладонь на его шею, задирая подбородок, и ведет носом вдоль сумасшедшей жилки, которая бьется под кожей, источающей натуральный дурман. 

— Х-ха... — выдыхает он куда-то за ухо, посылая стайку мурашек в путешествие по чужому позвоночнику. 

Кихён хочет оттолкнуть его, потому что не на это он рассчитывал. Не на каких-то там _истинных_ , да. Кихёна пугает водоворот собственных ощущений, в который его затягивает, пугает сам Вонхо. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, весь его сексуальный опыт сводился к простому удовлетворению своих потребностей, точнее, потребностей проклятой омежьей природы, к которой он всегда относился с презрением. Быть омегой это как клеймо на всю жизнь. 

— Не люблю долгих прелюдий, — продолжает Вонхо, как будто не обращая внимания на состояние Кихёна, и слегка подталкивает его к лестнице. — Пожалуй, начнем осмотр дома сразу со спальни.

Кихёну неловко, стыдно, он чувствует себя неуклюжим и очень-очень беспомощным, когда Вонхо останавливает его в центре комнаты и начинает бесцеремонно раздевать, кидая вещи прямо на пол. Это возмущает Кихёна, но может ли он сопротивляться, когда тело предает его с каждой секундой, а самому хочется заурчать и подставится под жаркие ладони.

— Я-я... ведь все еще могу отказаться? — попытка с точки зрения Вонхо смехотворная и бессмысленная.

— Да ты юморист, — весело улыбается он и проводит пальцами по ребрам, поддевая пояс его штанов, а потом притягивает Кихёна к себе и шепчет прямо в губы. — Тебе это, кажется, гораздо _нужнее_ , чем мне. 

Кихён судорожно всхлипывает, снова оказываясь в опасной близости от вызванного им дьявола, а в глазах Вонхо простирается бархатная, усыпанная звездами ночь и плещется океан. Штаны падают на пол, он кладет руки на ягодицы Кихёна и сжимает их, заставляя того прижаться еще сильнее. Вонхо подцепляет каплю смазки с кожи и демонстративно растирает ее в кончиках пальцев прямо перед лицом Кихёна. 

— Все еще хочешь отказаться? — мягко спрашивает он, так, наверное, змеи гипнотизируют своих жертв. Кихён завороженно смотрит на его губы, подавляя безотчетное желание поцелуя. 

_Разве шлюхи целуются?_

— Или хочешь меня раздеть? — продолжает Вонхо и отступает на шаг.

Кихён теряет опору и чуть не падает на подгибающиеся колени, но вовремя хватается за руку, тянущуюся к ремню на чужих джинсах, и решительно отстраняет ее. Вот еще, в конце концов, он тут хозяин положения, — ни черта, конечно, потому что сохранять здравомыслие удается практически _никак_. Вонхо удовлетворенно хмыкает и раскидывает в стороны руки, позволяя ему делать, что вздумается. Он с любопытством наблюдает как сосредоточенно, закусив от напряжения губу, Кихён расстегивает все молнии и пуговицы на его одежде, стараясь лишний раз не прикасаться к нему, а потом стягивает ее, складывая на спинку рядом стоящего кресла. Если б он знал, чего стоит Кихёну эта выдержка!

Обнаженный Вонхо еще прекраснее, чем одетый, и Кихён подавляет в себе природную скромность и воспитание, чтобы не отвести взгляда, потому что наверняка это снова очень позабавит альфу. Он жадно скользит взглядом по впечатляющему рельефу мышц, прекрасно понимая, что от Вонхо не укроется восхищение в его глазах. Ну и черт с ним, он знает, что красив, пусть лишний раз потешит свое самолюбие. 

— Насмотрелся? — вкрадчиво интересуется тот и снова притягивает к себе Кихёна, чтобы не только видел, но и чувствовал. — Разрешаю потрогать.

_Да тебя каждую ночь кто-то трогает._

Врожденный цинизм все-таки неискореним, но Кихён рад этому как спасению от полной капитуляции.

— Ты всегда такой?

— Какой? — с вызовом спрашивает он, решающий в этот момент сложную дилемму, куда деть руки: то ли на широкие плечи, то ли на спину Вонхо, то ли так и стоять солдатиком. В конце концов, чужая поясница кажется ему наиболее подходящим местом.

— Отмороженный. Или... не знаю. Как это... а, вот, чопорный.

Звучит оскорбительно, Кихён поджимает губы, невольно выдавая, что его это задело. И да, он всегда такой, даже стонать себе громко не позволяет в момент оргазма, а что?! Это запрещено каким-то законом? 

— Всегда, — огрызается он и руки убирает. — Не всем же быть...

— Шлюхами? — подсказывает Вонхо.

— Я этого не говорил! — вспыхивает Кихён и дергается, стремясь вырваться из крепко держащих его рук. Неужели это прямо-таки написано на его лице? — Не все так... экспрессивно выражают свои эмоции.

Вонхо забавляют попытки Кихёна отстраниться. 

Ему до мурашек нравится коктейль остро-сладковатых ароматов, которым пахнет Кихён, и он очень ему подходит, навевая ассоциации с кондитерской, пряными специями и экзотическими цветами. Его запах в буквальном смысле дурманит, обволакивая своей тягучестью, обвивает как лианы. Наверняка, от альф нет отбоя, зачем же тогда?.. 

— Прекрати на меня так пялиться.

— Мне кажется, ты _можешь_ , — беспардонно перебивает его Вонхо. — И я очень хочу это проверить.

Он толкает ошарашенного Кихёна на кровать и, опираясь коленями на край, подтягивает к себе за лодыжки. Закинув одну ногу на свое плечо, Вонхо проводит языком под коленкой, наблюдая за тихой паникой в глазах напротив. Ему хочется, чтобы Кихён умолял его трахнуть. Не тело, нет — за этим его сюда и позвали, а чтобы умолял он сам. 

Кихён очень ухоженный, с чистой и гладкой кожей, явно не знающей, что такое солнце. Тонкие кости, изящные линии, что-то аристократичное в наклоне головы, жестах и других еле заметных мелочах. Он очень красив, но какой-то печальной красотой, и напоминает Вонхо золотую осень — яркую, солнечную и ароматную, но обреченную на скорую гибель под натиском близких заморозков.

Когда Вонхо ведет языком по внутренней стороне бедра, слизывая тонкие потеки смазки, Кихён мелко дрожит и очень хочет закрыть глаза, чтобы всего этого не видеть, но тогда борьба будет проиграна с самого начала, — как будто у него есть шансы! — а он не может себе так позорно сдаться. Накатывающее волнами возбуждение заставляет сердце биться с бешеной скоростью и невольно вздрагивать, когда Вонхо оглаживает ладонями влажные бедра, поднимаясь все выше, одновременно лаская пальцами покрытую испариной кожу. Кихён задыхается под этими прикосновениями. 

— Ты сказал, что не любишь долгих прелюдий, — срывающимся голосом напоминает он.

— Все бывает в первый раз, — усмехается Вонхо и внезапно широко разводит его ноги в стороны, жадно оглядывая открывшийся ему вид. 

Краснеть дальше некуда. Кихёну с трудом удается удерживать бедра на весу, он комкает руками простыни, чтобы не сползти дальше, когда Вонхо наклоняется и едва касается губами впалого живота, а потом такими же невесомыми поцелуям поднимается по груди. Обведя сосок языком, он втягивает его в рот, мягко посасывая, и Кихён выгибается навстречу, еле сдерживая рвущийся стон. Вонхо вздергивает его на свои колени, так что возбужденный член вжимается в мокрую промежность. Кихён чувствует его — горячий, пульсирующий в такт толчкам приливающей крови, — и очень хочет взять в руку, ощутить его тяжесть в ладони. 

_И кто тебе запрещает?_

Кихён приподнимается на локтях, встречаясь с Вонхо взглядом, темная бездна зрачков отражает его собственный слегка размытый в неясном свете огня силуэт, втягивает Кихёна в свое зазеркалье. Он хватает Вонхо за затылок и подается навстречу для поцелуя, — и похуй, что шлюхи не целуются, — не встречая никакого сопротивления. Вонхо с готовностью накрывает покрасневшие искусанные губы, проскальзывая языком внутрь, ласкает его рот напористо и властно. Не прерывая поцелуй, он опускает Кихёна на спину, сжимает его бедра и трется членом между ягодиц, заставляя его сходить с ума от ожидания момента когда же... 

Кихён не стонет, он тихо скулит, почти неслышно за шумным дыханием обоих, елозит задницей по простыне и резко открывает глаза, когда чужие пальцы сжимаются у основания его члена. Вонхо смотрит на него каким-то первобытным взглядом, как на добычу, которой хочется овладеть, и вот оно — только руку протяни, но он оттягивает этот момент, чтобы обладание принесло наибольшее наслаждение. 

_Он сводит меня с ума._

Кихён понимает, что Вонхо действует намеренно. А еще очень и очень профессионально, в этом и заключается его работа — ублажать омег, которые порой совсем себя не контролируют. Чего он только не видел, и вряд ли Кихён способен его чем-то удивить. Не говоря уже про те самые дополнительные услуги. Вот и какая Вонхо разница, что перед ним истинный? Он не будет вести себя по-другому, для него Кихён — просто очередной клиент. Возможно — только возможно! — Вонхо и правда хочет его, но это лишь приятное дополнение. Даже обидно.

Почему один Кихён должен терять голову. Разве в его обязанности не входит удовлетворять клиентов и в этом смысле? Чтобы человек чувствовал, или хотя бы думал, что он возбуждает, он желанен. К чему эти игры?

Собрав остатки самообладания, Кихён изворачивается, роняя Вонхо спиной на постель, и садится сверху, чтобы показать, что тоже может владеть ситуацией. В темных глазах мелькает едва заметное удивление вперемешку с одобрением, Вонхо хищно усмехается. Но в такой позе Кихён тоже уязвим, пальцы скользят по ягодицам ко входу, и Вонхо проникает внутрь, слегка сгибая фаланги и поглаживает гладкие стенки. Кихён шумно втягивает воздух сквозь зубы и до боли закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать от прошивающего насквозь удовольствия. Он прогибается в спине, запрокидывает голову и скребет ногтями по плечам и груди Вонхо. Кихён не сможет так долго сдерживаться. Другой вопрос, сколько сможет сдерживаться еще он сам. Член чертовски болезненно ноет, а когда Кихён заводит руку за спину и обхватывает его пальцами, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и поглаживая головку, Вонхо сам прикусывает язык, чтобы не застонать. Эта игра закончится капитуляцией обоих. 

Вонхо садится и притягивает его к себе за талию, продолжая трахать Кихёна пальцами. Ему нравится, как раскрываются в немом крике припухшие губы, трепещут мокрые слипшиеся ресницы на полузакрытых веках, капли срываются с кончиков пропитанных влагой волос и сбегают вниз по вискам. Он думает, что сдержанность совсем не идет Кихёну, он создан для другого секса — откровенного, разнузданного. Чувствуя, как сжимаются стенки вокруг его пальцев, Вонхо представляет на их месте свой член, который сейчас надрачивает Кихён. А еще он бы с удовольствием представил бы его у Кихёна во рту, чтобы эти влажные розовые губы скользили по стволу до самого основания, как можно глубже.

Ох, нет, это уже слишком. Вонхо вынимает пальцы и с легкостью приподнимает Кихёна, убирая ноги, а потом переворачивает его животом вниз, шлепком заставляя вздернуть бедра. 

— Черт! — позорно вскрикивает Кихён и тут же закусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не застонать в голос. _Господи, ну наконец-то..._

— Скажи это, — хрипло приказывает Вонхо, скользя большим пальцем между ягодицами, но Кихён отчаянно мотает головой, зарываясь лицом в простыни. — Говори!

— Нет, — тихо просит он. — Не заставляй меня, _пожалуйста..._

Но имеет в виду совсем не это.

Вонхо, качнув бедрами, легко входит внутрь, пытаясь игнорировать настойчивый внутренний зов, который требует взять свое по праву, подчинить, завладеть целиком и сразу. Он ведет рукой вдоль позвоночника Кихёна, прижимает его за шею ладонью и вплетает пальцы во влажные волосы, слегка стягивая их на затылке. Вонхо хочется вздернуть его на себя, увидеть выражение лица и убрать его руки к ебеням, чтобы не сдерживал свои стоны. На бледной коже расцветают красные отпечатки от его пальцев, когда он слишком крепко сжимает влажные бедра. Кихён вымученно дышит при каждом толчке, хватается за простыни, тихо и совсем не аристократично ругается сквозь зубы. Вонхо дергает его за лодыжки, заставляя выпрямить ноги, и опускается всем весом, прижимая к кровати и упираясь на нее локтями. Он скользит внутри него и снаружи, прикусывает загривок, оставляя ощутимый след от зубов, вылизывает его шею и плечи, чувствуя, как Кихён дрожит под ним. 

Тело уже не подчиняется ему, он чувствует прикосновения Вонхо не только кожей, будто его пальцы играют на оголенных проводах кихеновых нервов. От сдержанности остаются ветхие лохмотья, Кихён кусает губы чуть ли не до крови, пока Вонхо не разворачивает его лицом к себе, подхватывает под колени, и снова входит, не давая опомниться. Отнимает ладони от лица, переплетая пальцы со своими, и заводит наверх, не оставляя Кихёну ни единого шанса. Тот беспомощно терзает нижнюю губу и все-таки срывается во время очередного движения, — по комнате разносится громкий, почти отчаянный стон. Кихён закрывает глаза, смирившись с тем, что ему не победить — ни природу, ни альфу, — и к дьяволу! В конце концов, это первый и последний раз в его жизни. Вонхо прав, он тоже может позволить себе все, хотя бы здесь и сейчас. 

Первый оргазм накрывает почти стихийно, когда Вонхо поднимает его согнутые ноги и разводит колени в стороны, меняя угол проникновения, — тело реагирует быстрее, чем мозг, и Кихён тонет в удовольствии, захлебываясь собственными стонами. Он распахивает глаза после того, как под веками наконец-то перестают кружиться звездные галактики, и в немом удивлении смотрит в потолок, до сих пор пытаясь понять, как такое вообще возможно. Если секс должен быть таким, то чем Кихён занимался до этого момента?

Вонхо прерывисто дышит ему в шею, но слезать явно не собирается, поэтому Кихён вяло толкает его в плечо.

— Мы еще не закончили, — бормочет тот, стискивая Кихёна, чтобы тот даже не думал вырываться. 

После этого он уже даже не пытается руководить, бороться с Вонхо только тратить силы, которых итак остается все меньше, тем более, что Кихёну нравится все, что вытворяет с ним альфа. Разве не ради этого все и было задумано? Вот только...

— Ты что делаешь? — в ужасе говорит он почти беззвучно, когда после очередного оргазма чувствует набухающий узел внутри.

— Не волнуйся, — хрипло бормочет Вонхо ему в шею. — Я... предусмотрел. 

— Предусмотрел? 

— Еще по телефону, в общем... — он замолкает на несколько секунд, что-то обдумывая. — Не важно, есть специальные лекарства, средства, которые подавляют... Ты не залетишь, ясно? Успокойся. 

Вообще-то, Кихён сам предусмотрительный и всегда берет с собой контрацептивы, но при виде Вонхо у него все вылетело из головы. Поэтому он все еще в панике, но... Ведь Вонхо знает, что делает, да? Ему нет никакого смысла обманывать. 

Сцепка длится несколько часов, хотя Кихён уже давно потерял счет времени. Вонхо буквально везде, его очень много: он забирается под кожу, вдыхает кислород в его легкие, сжимает рукой чужое сердце, заставляя биться в такт со своим, течет по венам густой бурлящей патокой, подчиняет себе всего Кихёна. Один за другим перед глазами взрываются красочные фейерверки оргазмов до тех пор, пока они почти не могут двигаться, и Вонхо медленно выскальзывает из него, тяжело заваливаясь рядом. Засыпают мгновенно, проваливаясь в усталое небытие, обессиленные и опустошенные.

***

Первый раз за не вспомнить уже какое время утро наступает для Кихёна в обед. Тусклый желто-оранжевый шар висит высоко над кромкой леса, верхушки которого хорошо видны из окна спальни. Кихён просыпается медленно, продирается сквозь пелену дурного сна, словно собирает себя из разрозненных частей. Первое, что он осознает достаточно отчетливо, это чужая нога на его бедре. За этим ощущением приходят воспоминания о минувшей ночи и жгучий стыд, разливающийся по щекам алым румянцем. В воздухе царит такая какофония запахов, что Кихён невольно морщится и утыкается носом в подушку — не помогает, потому что она тоже пропитана ярким благоуханием. Он чувствует почти жизненную потребность добраться до ванной и пытается медленно отодвинуться к краю постели. Со стороны это, наверное, смотрится весьма комично, только Кихёну сейчас не до смеха, он совершенно не хочет разбудить того, кто спит за его спиной. 

_Вонхо_

Имя, которое он боится называть даже в своем уме. Прям Волан-де-Морт какой-то, саркастично думает Кихён, когда ему все-таки удается добраться до края без происшествий. Он тихо соскальзывает ногами на пол и, благо в его доме нет скрипучих половиц, практически бесшумно пробирается к двери, прихватив с собой белье и домашнюю одежду. 

Душ кажется ему божьим благословением, Кихён больше получаса стоит под горячими струями, смывая с себя грязь, пот и всевозможные последствия ночных утех. С остервенением трет себя мочалкой, до красноты, рискуя содрать кожу, — если бы это помогло. Ванную наполняет пар и аромат любимого геля для душа. Кихёну становится немного спокойнее, и он перестает вздрагивать при каждом моменте, который услужливо подбрасывает ему память. В конце концов, все не так уж плохо. Даже, если на секунду отвлечься от кихеновых метаний и комплексов, очень замечательно. Лучше, чем он предполагал и намного превосходнее всех его ожиданий. Так чего переживать?

Спустившись вниз на кухню уже в абсолютно благожелательном расположении духа, Кихён загружает кофеварку и лезет в холодильник, думая, что бы приготовить на завтрак. Секс это, конечно, замечательно, но сыт им точно не будешь. Он пропускает момент, слишком занятый приготовлением омлета и обжаркой овощей одновременно, когда в дверях появляется Вонхо. Что-то напевая себе под нос, Кихён порхает от рисоварки к плите, от холодильника к раковине и не замечает, что за ним молча наблюдают уже минут пять. И только повернувшись к столу, чтобы поставить тарелки, он видит закутанную в простынь на манер греческой тоги фигуру. Они встречаются взглядами, и у Кихёна появляется зудящее чувство под коленками, как бывает, когда смотришь вниз с большой высоты.

— Доброе утро, — хрипло говорит Вонхо и улыбается. — Я пришел на _запах_.

Кихён хочет верить, что он имеет в виду запах еды или кофе, хотя полностью уверенным быть нельзя, поэтому он лишь кивает и осторожно опускает блюдо с холодным мясом на стол. 

— Доброе утро. — Вонхо подходит ближе, поддевает пальцами один кусок, сразу же запихивая его в рот, и Кихён нервно сглатывает, глядя на мерно двигающиеся губы, которые вчера целовал так исступленно. — В ванной есть чистые полотенца, в шкафчике. И зубная щетка, если ты...

Он осекается, потому что Вонхо как-то странно смотрит на него, продолжая жевать. Как будто оценивающе.

— Спасибо, хотя зубную щетку я взял, — в конечном итоге выдает он и, развернувшись, идет обратно наверх. — А рамён у тебя есть?

Кихён слышит вопрос и удивленно оборачивается, хотя Вонхо уже поднимается по лестнице. Рамён так рамён.

Когда Вонхо снова появляется на кухне, сияющий, с мокрыми взъерошенными волосами и в одних джинсах, на столе уже все готово, а Кихён как раз снимает кастрюльку с огня. Он слишком резко ставит ее на подставку и отводит глаза. 

_Тебя не учили, что садиться за стол в полуголом виде неприлично?_

Кихён еле сдерживается, чтобы не сказать это вслух. 

— Я думал, ты питаешься исключительно ресторанной едой и полуфабрикатами, — тем временем замечает Вонхо полунасмешливым тоном и открывает крышку, откуда вырывается ароматный пар. 

В его голосе звучит что-то похожее на _такие как вы_.

— Первое впечатление часто обманчиво, — резко отвечает Кихён, присаживаясь по другую сторону стола. — Приятного аппетита. 

— Это был комплимент, кстати, — усмехается Вонхо. — И тебе того же. 

Кихён думает, что за такие комплименты кому-то стоило бы завязать язык узлом, но молчит и вымещает свое раздражение на ни в чем неповинном омлете, безжалостно кромсая его ножом. 

— Это офигенно вкусно, — заключает Вонхо, набивая рот всем, чем только можно, даже не прожевав. 

_Манеры пещерного человека_ , думает Кихён, тем не менее, улыбнувшись краешком губ от приятных слов. Оказывается, ему все-таки удается удивить Вонхо, хотя бы таким образом. 

Завтрак проходит в уютном молчании, и Кихён, собрав грязную посуду со стола, идет к раковине. Примерно на третьей тарелке он понимает, что-то не так, когда на его талию ложатся чужие руки, а на плечо подбородок. По телу вновь проходит уже знакомая дрожь, и он осторожно ставит намыленную посуду, чтобы ненароком не выскользнула из рук. 

— Спасибо, — мурлычет Вонхо ему на ухо, медленно подтягивая края футболки наверх, и ласково прохаживается пальцами по коже. — И как тебе это удается?

— Что удается? — тихо интересуется Кихён, по-прежнему глядя на льющуюся воду. Это хотя бы немного отвлекает от чуть шершавых ладоней, скользящих по ребрам и животу.

Вонхо оставляет вопрос без ответа и слегка прикусывает кожу в основании шеи, оттягивая ее зубами, Кихён непроизвольно наклоняет голову, подставляясь еще больше. Мокрые пальцы соскальзывают с мойки, он поспешно хватается за край, громко цокая ногтями по металлу. Он знает ответ, но совсем не уверен в том, что это соответствует действительности. Хотя... Вонхо виднее, наверное.

Кихён уверен лишь в том, что близость Вонхо делает с ним невероятные, запрещенные его собственным кодексом вещи, заставляет забывать себя и забываться в нем. 

Мягким движением Вонхо приспускает с него штаны и скользит ладонью внутрь, по мокрым от смазки ягодицам, а потом между ними. Кихён вздрагивает и чуть прогибается в спине, когда Вонхо коленом раздвигает его ноги в стороны, принуждая наклониться вперед. Кихёну по прежнему стыдно за свою слабость, низ живота сладко ноет, и он ничего не может поделать — ему нравится подчиняться Вонхо. Внутри клокочет что-то жадное и ненасытное. _Хочу, хочу, хочу..._

Он больше не сдерживается, громко стонет, когда Вонхо входит в него одним толчком, до основания, лишь раздвигает ноги еще шире и приподнимается на цыпочки, прижимаясь задницей к горячим бедрам. Вонхо крепко держит его, сжимая так, что, кажется, узор его пальцев впечатывается в кожу, приглушенно стонет с каждым проникновением, откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза. Все кончается очень быстро, но, оказывается, это совсем не конец, потому что Вонхо тащит его к столу и заставляет забраться на крышку с ногами. Кихёну это кажется кощунством — заниматься сексом там, где они только что ели, — но когда Вонхо опускается на колени и ныряет языком между его ягодиц, из головы Кихёна вылетают все мысли. Он не успевает в очередной раз почувствовать стыд, все его ощущения сконцентрированы сейчас на кончике языка Вонхо, который медленно трахает его языком.

— Еще...

Кихён не понимает, что произносит это вслух, и не видит полупьяной ухмылки на губах Вонхо, когда тот отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на результат своих действий. Если бы Кихён мог видеть себя его глазами... Самая развратная порнозвезда могла бы ему позавидовать. Вонхо думает, что Кихён создан для этого — чтобы трахать его везде и в любое время. Его омега совершенна. Он немного раздражается от этой мысли, ведь Кихён ему не принадлежит и никогда принадлежать не будет, это очевидно. Вонхо бы должно это радовать, потому что у него тоже есть личный кодекс насчет собственной свободы, но почему-то больше злит. Жестко втрахивая Кихёна в ходящий ходуном стол, он следит за каждым его движением, жадно впитывая судорожные вздохи, как тот кусает пальцы и выгибается навстречу, обхватив Вонхо ногами, тихо ругается и просит еще. Вонхо забрасывает кихеновы ноги на плечи, сгибая его пополам, и наклоняется вниз, вгрызается в алые губы. Кихён стонет ему в рот, когда кончает, и Вонхо многого стоит, чтобы не оставить метку на его шее. _Нельзя_.

Поморщившись, Кихён сползает со стола и хватается за поясницу.

— Гребаный стол слишком твердый для моих костей, — шипит он, делая пару неуверенных шагов до стула. 

— В следующий раз специально для тебя подложим подушечку, — смеется Вонхо, натягивая джинсы, и пытается навести порядок на этом самом столе. — Все в порядке?

— Чувствую себя столетним дедушкой, — внезапно хихикает Кихён, улыбнувшись, наверное, первый раз за все это время. Вонхо откровенно так зависает, но спохватывается и отворачивается, чтобы поправить съехавшую скатерть. Кихенова улыбка это просто какое-то, мать его, секретное оружие.

— Что будешь делать?

— Сейчас? — вскидывает брови Кихён. — Почту надо просмотреть, не успел перед завтраком. Мне придется немного поработать, так что, боюсь, тебе будет скучно со мной в ближайшие пару часов. Дом в твоем распоряжении, тут есть тренажерный зал, сауна, бильярд, что еще... А, бассейн, точно! Можешь прогуляться, если хочешь. Или даже поспать.

Он вымученно поднимается со стула и, подхватив валяющиеся на полу штаны с бельем, медленно бредет в сторону лестницы. Неловкость и стыд отпускают его полностью, и что является тому причиной: секс на кухонном столе или что-то другое, — Кихён не знает. Да и какая теперь разница. 

Погрузившись в привычный мир биржевых сводок, цифр, экономических новостей и отчетов из компании, он действительно забывает обо всем вокруг. И очень удивляется, когда обнаруживает рядом с собой Вонхо с двумя чашками кофе, одну из которых тот ставит перед ним. На вопросительный взгляд Кихёна он пожимает плечами и устраивается на небольшом кожаном диванчике напротив стола.

— Ты сидишь здесь почти три часа, — говорит Вонхо. — Я успел позаниматься, поплавать и выиграть у самого себя три раза. Ну, и еще кофе сварить.

Кихён бросает взгляд на часы — надо же, как быстро летит время. 

— Что у нас на обед? — продолжает он. — Завтрак мне понравился, особенно десерт.

Вонхо вызывающе облизывает губы, словно вспоминая вкус того самого десерта, и Кихён снова неумолимо краснеет, хотя пытается держать лицо. 

— Можем приготовить мясо на гриле, на веранде есть барбекю, — тихо отвечает он и делает глоток кофе, потому что у него очень внезапно пересохло в горле. 

— О! — восклицает Вонхо. — Правда? 

Он бы пошутил про что-нибудь типа _Господи, выходи за меня немедленно_ , но в их ситуации эта шутка весьма двусмысленна, поэтому благоразумно молчит. 

— Уже проголодался?

И почему все ими сказанное или недосказанное звучит так двусмысленно?!

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, пока повисшую тишину не нарушает звонок мобильного, и Кихён берет трубку с явным облегчением. 

— Я слушаю. Чангюн, что у тебя там? — Кихён бросает быстрый взгляд на Вонхо, пытаясь сообразить, не выдает ли его волнение в голосе. Тот выглядит абсолютно незаинтересованным, а вот Чангюн тут же справляется, все ли у него в порядке. Игнорируя вопрос, Кихён спрашивает о проверке, которую тот должен был провести, и дает четкие инструкции, что делать дальше. 

— Завтра жду твоего звонка в это же время, — заканчивает он разговор и сбрасывает вызов.

— Впечатляет, — задумчиво тянет Вонхо, покачивая свисающей с диванчика босой ступней. 

Кихен не уточняет, что именно так его впечатлило, и поднимается из кресла, потягиваясь, разминает слегка затекшие ноги. 

— Кажется, ты говорил, что голоден, как насчет поработать?

_Черт..._

— Ты об обеде? — ухмыляется Вонхо и тоже встает с дивана.

— Да, — Кихён смеряет его взглядом _а не о том, о чем ты подумал_ , — Надеюсь, ты умеешь обращаться с мясом и ножами. 

_Не хуже чем с собственным членом_ , язвительно хочет добавить он, но вместо этого первым выходит из кабинета. К Кихёну возвращается привычный сарказм, и да, так он чувствует себя намного увереннее. 

К обеду они открывают бутылку красного и наслаждаются едой на свежем воздухе, последними теплыми лучами осеннего солнца, и, как ни странно, полной гармонией между собой. На самом деле с Вонхо оказывается очень легко говорить обо всем на свете, если забыть о различиях между их мирами. Оба намеренно избегают вопросов о работе и семье — слишком личное. Хотя Вонхо безусловно интересно, откуда у Кихёна такие лидерские таланты, и чем он занимается по жизни вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться семейными радостями под крылышком у какого-нибудь альфы-миллионера. А Кихёну любопытно, что заставило неглупого парня избрать карьеру удовлетворяющего избалованных омег дон Жуана. 

Памятуя об утреннем опыте, Кихён не заморачивается мойкой посуды, а просто загружает все в посудомоечную машину и предлагает что-нибудь посмотреть или поиграть в приставку, если, конечно, Вонхо не против. Вонхо совсем не против, он только за, потому что вкусная еда и хорошая компания вообще делают его исключительно благодушным и покладистым. После третьей игры он заваливает Кихёна тут же на ковре, потому что охваченный азартом Кихён — слегка взъерошенный, с легким румянцем и излишне эмоционально выражающий свое разочарование от проигрыша, выглядит настолько сексуальным, что удержаться невозможно. Он практически сдирает джинсы с Вонхо и поворачивается сам, опираясь локтями в спинку дивана. 

Вонхо проводит ладонями по его бедрам и разводит в стороны ягодицы, тесно прижимаясь к ним членом. Кихён сдавленно охает и подается назад, елозит по нему задницей и вообще всеми своими действиями напрашивается на то, чтобы его немедленно выебали как последнюю блядь, чем Вонхо пользуется немедленно и с удовольствием. Внутри клокочет радостное удовлетворение от собственной правоты, Вонхо безумно заводит контраст между сдержанным в обычной жизни и вот таким разнузданным в сексе Кихёном. И он все еще мечтает увидеть его губы на своем члене.

Кихён воплощает это в реальность, когда они бездумно валяются в постели и смотрят какие-то дурацкие шоу по телевизору в последний день. Хитро улыбаясь, он сползает вниз под одеяло и устраивается между его ног. Вонхо замирает, не дыша, и машинально жмет на кнопку выключения звука. Первые прикосновения прохладного языка — до этого они пили колу со льдом, — отзываются мелкой дрожью по телу, и Вонхо тут же отбрасывает в сторону одеяло. Это зрелище он не пропустит ни за что. 

Кихён не уверен в том, что делает все правильно, поскольку опыта в этом у него еще меньше, чем в соблазнении, но ему слишком хочется попробовать Вонхо на вкус, и отказывать себе в этом он не собирается. С энтузиазмом первооткрывателя он исследует его член, очерчивая языком каждый сантиметр, ласкает головку и уздечку, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, из-под ресниц наблюдая за реакцией Вонхо. Тот, закусив губу, не отрываясь, следит за его действиями и протягивает руку, чтобы зарыться пальцами в растрепанные волосы Кихёна. Он старается не давить, но Кихён чувствует, что ему хочется больше, и послушно принимает член так глубоко, как может. Гортанный звук, смесь рычания и стона, служит наградой и показателем того, что он на верном пути. Вонхо вскидывает бедра, пытаясь толкнуться еще глубже, на глазах Кихёна выступают слезы, но он все равно не выпускает его изо рта, продолжая двигаться все быстрее. Влажной от стекающей слюны ладонью он обхватывает его яйца, то поглаживая, то слегка сжимая в руке — все-таки сам себе он дрочил неоднократно. Вскоре Вонхо кончает с протяжным стоном, а Кихён удовлетворенно вытирает испачканные губы рукой и думает, что оно того стоило. Определенно. 

В эту последнюю ночь Вонхо творит с ним что-то уж совсем запредельное, Кихён совершенно теряется во времени и пространстве, и все, о чем он может думать, это его губы, руки, его влажная кожа и напряженные мышцы, которые хочется трогать бесконечно. Его запах, которым Кихён опьянен и не может надышаться, и как чертовски хорошо ощущается внутри его член, словно по нему лепили. 

Наступившее утро приносит с собой туман и легкое разочарование от осознания того, что все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается. Они не говорят об этом ни слова, привычно завтракая вместе, а потом Вонхо забирает свою зубную щетку и слишком долго стоит в коридоре в ожидании Кихёна, который должен спуститься, чтобы закрыть за ним двери. Когда он появляется в прихожей, то выглядит бледнее обычного, но упрямо выдавливает из себя улыбку, которая не кажется Вонхо искренней и солнечной — такой, как обычно. 

Они вообще не знают, что говорить.

Спасибо? Был рад знакомству? Надеюсь, еще встретимся?

 _Это все настолько глупо, в самом деле_. 

— Прощай, — нервно комкая пальцами край футболки решается Кихён, но не осмеливается даже посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Как тебя зовут? — вдруг спрашивает Вонхо.

— Кихён, — тихо говорит он, в удивлении вскидывая голову.

Почему так вдруг? Зачем ему знать?

— Кихён, — повторяет тот, словно пробуя имя на вкус, и небрежно бросает: — Удачи, Кихён.

Он выходит в осеннее утро, чтобы исчезнуть в тумане, Кихён честно ждет, пока его машина не выедет за пределы участка, и нажимает кнопку закрытия ворот. Еще несколько минут он стоит, глядя в никуда, потом сбрасывает с себя гнетущее оцепенение и поворачивается к зеркалу: Ну что, пора домой? — спрашивает Кихён у своего отражения, возвращаясь в привычное для него состояние. — Работа не терпит.

Они знают, что у их встречи нет будущего. Что в их случае истинные, скорее, ошибка, чем судьба. У каждого своя жизнь, которой они довольны вполне, и менять ее ради мифического предназначения не собираются. В этом мире не бывает сказок.


	2. You announce yourself like thirst

Появление Минхёка каждый раз словно стихийное бедствие местного масштаба, и Кихён ожидает, что вот-вот по офису сами собой начнут летать бумаги и передвигаться мебель, столько в нем нескончаемой кипучей энергии.

— Я хочу знать все и со всеми подробностями! — восклицает он, сгребая Кихёна в объятья. — Ну как? Он был красив? А в постели? 

— О боже, — краснея до кончиков ушей, бормочет Кихён, озираясь, достаточно ли плотно закрыта дверь его кабинета. — Какого черта ты заявился сюда?

— Ты обещал мне все рассказать, — Минхёк наигранно дуется и, наконец-то отпустив его, плюхается на рядом стоящий диван. 

— Я обещал позвонить, — уточняет Кихён, поправляя рубашку и костюм, пострадавшие от рук любвеобильного друга. 

— И не позвонил!

— Ради этого надо было разбудить тебя ночью? Я пока еще в своем уме.

— Жаль.

— Что? — удивленно переспрашивает Кихён.

— Жаль, что в своем. Я надеялся, что тебе попадется кто-то, кому удастся вытрахать из твоей головы все эти глупые идеи.

— Йа! Ли Минхёк, выбирай выражения.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, не надо оттачивать на мне свои командирские замашки. На Чангюне тренируйся, — и улыбается так похабно, что хочется съездить ему по лицу. Минимум утюгом. — Кстати, где этот чудный образчик тестостерона? 

— В Китае, расслабься.

— Мне так нравится его голос, слушай, а он что-нибудь шепчет тебе, когда вы, ну...

— Я тебя умоляю! — невольно повышает голос Кихён.

— Хорошо, — послушно говорит Минхёк и даже принимает приличную позу. — Клятвенно обещаю больше не подкалывать тебя, если ты расскажешь мне все добровольно. Я же умру от любопытства! Ю Кихён, владелец...

— Я не владелец.

— Владелец. Твой отец отошел от дел, как только тебе исполнилось двадцать один. 

— Не по своей воле.

— Все равно тебя считают полноправным наследником.

— До того момента, пока в семье не появится альфа, — говорит Кихён, и в его тоне сквозит горечь.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. Ты имеешь на компанию больше прав, чем кто бы то ни было. Хотя бы потому, что благодаря тебе она не пошла ко дну после ухода отца. Так что давай не будем. И не уводи меня от темы! Итак, Ю Кихён, неприступная омега, мечта всех альф старше пятнадцати и младше... хмм... не, просто старше пятнадцати, проводит романтический уик-энд с образцовым альфой по вызову. Это же сенсация для первой полосы!

— Вот именно, а ты орешь как резанный, — все еще сердится Кихён. — Слава Богу, стены в этом кабинете стойко выдерживают твои децибелы.

— Но я не журналист, мне ты можешь рассказать. И должен! В конце концов, именно благодаря мне...

— Ладно, я все понял, ты от меня не отстанешь. 

Минхёк кивает, лыбясь как дурак, и заговорщицки наклоняется вперед, — Ну, давай колись, как это было.

Кихён не хотел ничего рассказывать о Вонхо, но понял, что еще одной такой ноши он не выдержит. В его шкафу и так слишком много тайн. Для Вонхо пришлось бы заводить отдельный.

— Не хочу говорить об этом здесь, на работе. Могу я приехать к вам вечером? 

— Отлично! — восклицает Минхёк, чуть ли не хлопая в ладоши от радости. — Устроим тихий семейный вечер, как в старые добрые времена, да? Хёну будет рад, я позвоню ему сейчас же, — и он действительно лезет в карман за телефоном. 

— Хорошо, тогда дай мне спокойно доработать, и ждите меня к девяти.

Он ненавязчиво подталкивает Минхёка к двери, невольно улыбаясь, потому что долго сердится на этого дурня невозможно. Если бы не Минхёк, в его жизни вообще было бы мало светлых моментов. Он благодарен ему за многое, и в первую очередь за то, что тот всегда и во всем поддерживал Кихёна, какими бы безумными не оказывались его идеи. Хотя в плане безумств сам Минхёк даст фору кому угодно.

Кихён искренне любит своих друзей, возможно, даже больше чем родных, потому что они для него большая семья, чем отец и брат. Единственным человеком, который понимал его, был папа, но он ушел из жизни несколько лет назад, после чего отец сильно сдал и какое-то время прикладывался к бутылке, пока компания не оказалась на грани банкротства. Ему удалось сохранить бизнес, но управлять по-прежнему он уже не мог — врачи поставили отцу жестокий диагноз, и лишь поэтому он позволил Кихёну взять на себя роль исполнительного директора.

Кихён до сих пор помнит, как здесь смотрели на него первое время — снисходительно, с презрением, кто-то с плохо скрываемой жалостью. Надеялись, наиграется во взрослые игрушки, найдет себе достойного мужа и отправится рожать детей пачками. Но когда даже отец махнул на него рукой и перестал сватать ему детей своих партнеров по бизнесу, окружающие поняли, что для Кихёна это совсем не каприз. Он работал как проклятый все эти пять лет и добился не только уважения и беспрекословного подчинения. Кихён добился гораздо большего, потому что пришел сюда _всего лишь_ омегой, а теперь никто не мог даже за глаза сказать о нем что-либо нелицеприятное. 

— Как раз к ужину, — улыбается Хёну, открыв ему дверь. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Я соскучился, хён, — Кихён обнимает его в ответ, думая о том, что Хёну, пожалуй, единственный альфа в мире, которого хочется обнимать и тискать. А еще Кихёна совсем не раздражает его запах, что само по себе уже удивительно. Минхёку невероятно повезло, кто вообще еще способен выдерживать это недоразумение круглосуточно?

— Я не вовремя? — преувеличенно ревностно спрашивает Минхёк, вышедший из кухни прямо с половником. На нем чудесный миленький фартучек с оборочками, и Кихён прыскает в плечо Хёну, не в силах сдержаться. 

— Ты подарил?

— Ты бы видел, как он смотрится в нем по утрам, — доверительно шепчет Хёну ему на ухо и многозначительно двигает бровями.

— Ничего не хочу знать, извращенцы! — хохочет Кихён, отталкивая его от себя. 

Ему невероятно приятно вновь оказаться здесь, среди тех, кто действительно любит и принимает его таким, какой он есть. Перед кем не надо держать лицо и обдумывать каждое сказанное тобой слово. Все его заботы остаются там, снаружи, когда Кихён переступает порог этого дома, где ему всегда рады, всегда ждут, выслушают и помогут. Хотя он никогда не злоупотреблял расположением друзей, но уверенность в этом сама по себе уже много для него значит. 

Вечер проходит так, словно они вернулись в студенческие годы, когда самыми большими проблемами были экзамены и что надеть на очередную вечеринку, зачинщиком которых обычно являлся Минхёк. Кихён вообще не понимает, как им удалось подружиться, если учесть, что он шел в университет с твердым намерением учиться, чтобы получить степень, но знакомство с Минхёком не слабо так подкорректировало его далеко идущие планы. 

— Скоро вернусь, — говорит Хёну, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Надо кое-что сделать на завтра.

— Только не говори, что он ушел потому что...

— Ты же знаешь его, — усмехается Минхёк. — Он всегда все понимает, просто не говорит. 

— Так заметно, да? — падает духом Кихён.

— Ну... Во-первых, от тебя до сих пор так несет альфой, будто ты только что из постели. И вообще, ты какой-то странный, я еще в офисе заметил. Что-то произошло?

— Я встретил истинного, — спокойно говорит он. А что тут тянуть? 

— В смысле... Погоди, — Минхёк пялится на него с наиглупейшим выражением лица. — Ты имеешь в виду, что _он_ и есть твой истинный?

— Ага, — хихикает над ним Кихён. — Истиннее не бывает. 

— Вот блять, — резюмирует Минхёк. — Ни хрена себе вас угораздило. 

Кихён пожимает плечами, мол, что поделаешь, shit happens.

— И что теперь?

— А ничего. Просто ничего. Как ты себе это представляешь? Отец, я встретил мужчину своей мечты, и он шлюха по вызову. Я пока не планирую еще один похороны, причем не факт, что не мои. Да и, знаешь, зачем он мне? 

— То есть? — переспрашивает Минхёк, ошарашенно глядя на него. — Он же твой... Многие вообще не находят свои пары.

— Вот именно, и живут долго и счастливо, как вы, например.

— Мы вообще другое дело. Не сравнивай.

— Почему? Вот скажи, ты уверен в том, что если встретишь истинного, то не бросишь Хёну? Уверен?

— Я не брошу Хёну, даже если он встретит истинного, — мрачнеет Минхёк. — Я никогда не оставлю его, ты знаешь. 

— Мне бы твою уверенность, но ладно, хорошо! Допустим, вы — другое дело. Тогда что со мной? 

— У тебя никого нет. 

— И?

— Ты меня с ума сводишь. Он что, такой стремный? У него отвратительный характер? Он не снимает носки перед сексом и крошит в постель? Кстати, там-то у него как?

— Совсем нет, — улыбается Кихён, вспоминая время, проведенные с Вонхо. — Он, конечно, до фига высокого о себе мнения...

— Ну, в этом вы точно нашли друг друга, — вставляет Минхёк, не удержавшись.

— И у него отвратительные манеры. 

— Не все родились с золотой ложкой во рту.

— Ой, да ладно, — машет Кихён рукой. — Не в манерах дело. Думаю, у нас с ним больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. И отношение к истинным и пресловутому предназначению тоже. 

— То есть вы трахались три дня, а потом он просто уехал и все. И вы даже не говорили об этом?

— Неа.

— Вы точно ебанутые. 

— Но это же хорошо, ты не понимаешь?! — восклицает Кихён. 

— То, что вы ебанутые? — саркастично переспрашивает Минхёк. — О да, безусловно.

— Дурак, то что мы одинаково думаем. Представляешь, что бы было, если бы он вцепился в меня и начал твердить про судьбу и любовь до гроба? 

— Ну... Не очень. 

— Вот и я. Поэтому мне очень повезло.

— Очень. Прямо джек-пот сорвал. И ты хочешь сказать, что больше не собираешься с ним встречаться.

Кихён согласно кивает и выглядит чрезмерно довольным собой. 

Минхёк думает, что у него просто поехала крыша на почве детских комплексов и недотраха, но оставляет свое мнение при себе. Он потом обязательно поговорит с Хёну, тот хоть и похож на плюшевого мишку, на самом деле очень умный и всегда дает дельные советы. 

— Ответь мне на один вопрос. Ты так решил потому что боишься снова его увидеть? Кихён-и, я знаю тебя сто лет, врать самому себе ты можешь сколько угодно, но меня не обманешь. 

Кихён слегка вздрагивает и отворачивается к окну. 

— Какая разница? — тихо говорит он. — Просто нам нельзя встречаться.

***

Первые последствия Кихён осознает к началу следующей течки, когда планирует очередную поездку и составляет инструкции для работников на время своего отсутствия. Вежливый стук в дверь отвлекает его от списка, и он раздраженно поднимает голову, встречаясь глазами с Чангюном. 

_Черт, совсем забыл._

— Отчет финансистов, — докладывает тот, подходя к столу и протягивая папку.

Кихён вдруг резко бледнеет, прикрывая ладонью нос и рот. Его мутит. В прямом смысле тошнит от запаха Чангюна, хотя раньше за ним этого никогда не замечалось. Это было одной из решающих причин, почему Чангюну досталось место помощника.

Тот смотрит озадаченно, с волнением, и, пожалуй, в первый раз не знает, что сказать и сделать. Ему непонятна реакция Кихёна, и только самому Кихёну все становится предельно ясно. Природа сыграла с ним очередную злую шутку после встречи с Вонхо. Это значит, что в течку он не сможет подпустить к себе никого, просто потому что теперь его натурально блевать тянет от любых чужих запахов. То есть организм решил, что все запахи чужеродны, кроме одного, запах его истинного альфы. Что ж, отличный сюрприз, спасибо. 

— Можешь идти, — приглушенно говорит Кихён и машет рукой в сторону двери. — Домой. 

Чангюн все еще удивлен, но кто он, чтобы задавать вопросы? 

Как только за ним закрывается дверь, Кихён вскакивает и подлетает к окну, открывая его нараспашку и высовываясь чуть ли не по пояс. Промозглый ноябрьский ветер быстро выветривает неприятный запах из кабинета, в голове становиться чисто и пусто. Очевидно одно, Кихёну светят очень веселые три дня наедине с собой в доме, набитом воспоминаниями о Вонхо. Жизнеутверждающая перспектива, ничего не скажешь. 

И нет, Кихён даже не думает о том, чтобы снова позвонить ему.

Время, проведенное там, кажется ему кромешным адом. Не помогают даже самые сильные блокаторы и лекарства, потому что, кажется, лишь протяни руку и все его мучения закончатся одним звонком. Но когда Кихён вспоминает их прощание, то понимает, что будет только хуже. Возможно, Вонхо даже не приедет, откажется — по той же причине. Это как ковырять затянувшуюся болячку, под засохшей корочкой все равно кровит и болит.

Он выдерживает еще два месяца, каждый раз на грани, в каком-то полубезумном лихорадочном бреду. Прячет от самого себя телефон — глупость, конечно, несусветная, — пытается удовлетворить себя самостоятельно, и кончает, каждый раз шепча, словно молитву, _Вонхо, Вонхо, Вонхо..._

На улице март, снега почти не осталось, но еще по-зимнему холодно, а Кихёна снова лихорадит. Он быстро складывает вещи в дорожную сумку и выпивает таблетку, чтобы хотя бы доехать до особняка. На полпути к двери его останавливает резкая боль в животе, и он оседает вниз по стенке — все очень плохо. Кажется, где-то здесь наступает предел выдержке и терпению, и Кихён не уверен, что перенесет еще один такой марафон самоистязания. 

Он достает телефон и долго смотрит на тот самый номер, — надо было удалить его еще тогда, сразу же, чтобы не оставлять себе шансов. Но сохранил именно потому, что это единственная ниточка, связывающая их. Кихён долго мечется между _удалить номер_ и _исходящий звонок_ , понимая, что с каждой секундой отрезает себе путь к отступлению — что бы он ни выбрал.

Ему никогда в жизни не было так плохо, даже после похорон папы. Тогда Кихён знал, что его уже не вернешь, и надо было как-то смириться, найти в себе силы жить дальше, тогда у него было ради чего бороться. А сейчас... Нельзя удержать то, что не имеешь. Нельзя разрушить то, что не построено. Кихён знает, что каждая встреча с Вонхо лишь фантом, уход от реальности, как наркотик, дарующий иллюзию лучшего мира и счастья. К нему нельзя привыкать.

Кихён думает, что от одной дозы ничего не случиться. Типичная ошибка всех наркоманов.

Выслушивая долгие извинения за то, что, к сожалению, Вонхо сегодня занят, и, может быть, господин желает подобрать кого-то еще, Кихён до хруста сжимает кулак и обреченно прикладывается затылком об стену. Нет, господин не желает кого-то еще, спасибо. Кихён роняет телефон на пол и горько усмехается, пытаясь отогнать злые слезы, так некстати навернувшиеся на глаза. Ну, а чего он ожидал? Что Вонхо прилетит по его первому требованию? 

Вздрогнув от мелодичной трели, Кихён автоматически поднимает трубку, глядя на скрытый номер абонента.

— Кихён?! — восклицает на том конце знакомый сипловатый голос. 

_Господи!_

— Вонхо? Каким...

— Где ты? — прерывает его Вонхо. 

— Дома. Я дома, — сквозь слезы улыбается Кихён, чувствуя себя при этом очень слабым и жалким. 

_Как настоящая омега, мать твою_

— Адрес, — в голосе Вонхо слышатся приказные нотки, и Кихёну даже не приходит в голову ослушаться.

Он диктует адрес, понимая, что это самая большая ошибка в его жизни. Но все, что касается Вонхо, оказывается гораздо сильнее здравого смысла.

Таблетка наконец-то начинает действовать, боль отступает, и Кихёну почти легко удается подняться на ноги — он не может показаться Вонхо на глаза таким разбитым. Собрав всю свою силу воли, он подбирает сумку, спускается вниз и подгоняет машину к подъезду, чтобы сразу же уехать, иначе они рискуют остаться здесь до завтрашнего утра, а это совсем не вписывается в его планы.

Вонхо приезжает через полчаса, почему-то без машины, и Кихён понимает, что тот сорвался откуда-то без всего, налегке. На нем узкие черные джинсы, обтягивающие бедра как вторая кожа, пилот и высокие берцы, его волосы выкрашены в пепельно-русый, и он все так же космически красив. 

— С ума сошел! — сходу начинается ругаться Вонхо, потому что Кихён стоит в распахнутом пальто и рубашке с расстегнутым воротом. И с покрасневшим от холода носом.

Он запахивает на нем пальто и обхватывает теплыми ладонями лицо Кихёна, его кожа на ощупь совсем ледяная. 

— Было жарко, — бормочет тот, до сих пор не до конца поверив в то, что Вонхо действительно приехал. _Ради него_. 

— Поэтому ты решил подхватить воспаление легких и сдохнуть на радостях, — недовольно бурчит Вонхо и, открыв дверцу машины, пытается силком запихнуть туда Кихёна. — Идиот.

— Вонхо.

— Ну что?!

— Мне сказали, ты занят. 

— Был, — резко отвечает тот, захлопывает дверь за Кихеном и идет к пассажирскому сидению. _И не тем, чем ты думаешь_ , почему-то слышится в его словах. Но, возможно, Кихёну так только кажется.

Он бездумно пялится на огоньки приборной панели и пытается осознать, что, кажется, все пошло совсем не так, и их поезд на всех парах катится под откос.

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя прямо здесь, то поехали. 

— Что? — ошалело спрашивает Кихён, до которого не сразу доходит смысл его слов, но взгляд Вонхо куда красноречивее, поэтому он поспешно выруливает со стоянки на улицу. 

— Печку включи.

— А? Да... Прости.

— Ты уверен, что в порядке? Может, я поведу?

— Нет, я сам.

Кихён упрямо поджимает губы, не замечая, как усмехается на это Вонхо. Упрямство Кихёна, конечно, по большей части невыносимо, но иногда кажется ему забавным. Ехать довольно долго, если учесть пробки, которые еще надо преодолеть до выезда из города. Кихён включает радио, пытаясь поймать что-нибудь ненавязчивое, и искоса поглядывает на Вонхо, который копается в телефоне, не проявляя больше никакого интереса к его персоне. Странный он какой-то, думает Кихён, прикусывая губу от досады, сначала несется к нему сломя голову, а теперь игнорирует. 

Черт бы побрал это предназначение, как вообще теперь жить нормальной жизнью, особенно Кихёну. Помнится, пару месяцев назад он всерьез рассматривал возможность хирургического вмешательства, хотя понимал, что отец его просто убьет, — тот не терял надежды, что Кихён однажды все-таки подарит ему альфу, раз уж с не повезло с детьми.

— Перестань, — глухо роняет Вонхо, откладывая, наконец-то, телефон, когда они уже несутся по пригородному шоссе.

— Перестать что? — с недоумением переспрашивает Кихён.

— Нервничать. 

Вонхо протягивает руку и мягко дотрагивается пальцами до его лица, скользит вниз по шее, и Кихён тут же вспыхивает, сдерживаясь, чтобы не потереться об его руку щекой. Тепло золотистыми искорками сбегает по позвоночнику в самый низ, где и без того уже томит и тянет, он ерзает по сидению, чувствуя, как тяжелеет в паху.

— Нам еще двадцать километров ехать, — с упреком говорит он. 

— Можем остановиться где-нибудь в лесу, — хмыкает тот и оттягивает ворот его рубашки, лаская пальцами ключицу. 

— Боже... — одними губами шепчет Кихён, вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек. Благо на загородном шоссе в такое время машин совсем мало, и ему не надо слишком пристально концентрироваться на дороге. — Ты решил нас угробить?

— Я предлагал вести, — пожимает плечами Вонхо. — Что мне остается, кроме как смотреть на тебя?

Кихён мельком бросает на себя взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, отмечая несколько растрепанный вид, широко распахнутый стараниям Вонхо ворот строгой черной рубашки, заметный румянец и лихорадочный блеск в глазах. Да уж, зрелище еще то, думает он, представляя, как это смотрится со стороны. Валить и трахать, — услужливо подсказывает внутренний голос. 

Вонхо, честно говоря, думает точно также. 

Он был уверен, что Кихён больше никогда не позвонит. Слишком очевидно, что их встреча стала лишь помехой. Но он также понимает, этого бы не случилось без крайней необходимости, тем более, что от услуг других альф Кихён отказался сразу же. Поэтому когда Вонхо звонят с работы — кстати, у него сегодня выходной, — и говорят, что его спрашивал какой-то странный тип с голосом отчаявшегося самоубийцы, он не сомневается ни минуты. Вонхо мог бы не перезванивать, и на кой черт он вообще сохранил его номер? Просто чувствовал _необходимость_. 

Мерзнувший на холодном ветру в ожидании его приезда Кихён выглядит таким растерянным и дурным, что Вонхо, чтобы заглушить внезапно проснувшуюся в нем щемящую нежность, набрасывается на него с упреками. 

На самом деле Вонхо трудно себя контролировать, тем более в замкнутом пространстве, где запахом Кихёна пропитано все вокруг, поэтому он полдороги пытается отвлечься на телефон, но в итоге все равно сдается. Особенно после того, как случайно посмотрев на Кихёна замечает, что тот нервничает и явно забивает свою прекрасную голову ненужными глупостями. 

— Долго еще? — спрашивает Вонхо, ненавязчиво пробегая пальцами по его бедру, усмехнувшись, когда тот вздрагивает и сжимает руль еще крепче. Вонхо нравится его строптивость и стремление все контролировать, даже когда Кихён не в состоянии это сделать. Когда это просто не в его власти, а таких вещей, как подозревает Вонхо, очень и очень мало. 

— Почти на месте, — Кихёну даже удается улыбнуться, хотя улыбка выходит немного вымученной. 

Через минут пятнадцать они наконец-то подъезжают к воротам, и Кихён открывает их, заводя машину внутрь. Он тормозит перед крыльцом и открывает багажник.

— Забери, пожалуйста, вещи, если тебе не сложно, — просит он. 

Откинувшись на спинку, Кихён прикрывает глаза и пытается сообразить, как дойти до дома, если ноги ему отказывают. Надо собраться, только вот сил не осталось совсем, последние он потратил на дорогу. Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем открывается дверь с его стороны.

— Ты идешь или ночевать здесь собрался? — Вонхо замолкает, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, и цокает языком. — Пиздец ты.

— Я сейчас... — Кихён с трудом перекидывает ногу через бортик и, опираясь рукой на сидение, пытается вылезти из машины. 

— Ты сейчас коньки отбросишь, — заканчивает за него Вонхо и вытаскивает вяло сопротивляющегося Кихёна наружу. — Говорил, давай поведу, независимый ты мой, блять. 

Ловко подхватив Кихёна на руки, — тот даже не успевает возмутиться такому бесцеремонному обращению со своей дражайшей персоной, — он несет его в дом и сгружает на диван в гостиной. Вонхо собирается вернуться в кухню, чтобы разобрать пакеты, которые обнаружил в багажнике, и отнести наверх чужую сумку, но Кихён вдруг хватает его за футболку.

— Останься, — тихо шепчет он. — Пожалуйста, останься.

— Я только... — начинает Вонхо, но, увидев его взгляд, присаживается на корточки рядом с диваном и аккуратно поправляет подушки под головой Кихёна. — У тебя лекарства есть? 

— Уже не помогает, — он пытается засмеяться, но давится воздухом и заходится в кашле.

— Я не знал, что так бывает, — озадаченно говорит Вонхо, нахмурившись. 

Ему любопытно было бы узнать, как Кихён справлялся три месяца до этого, но, судя по его плачевному состоянию сейчас, весьма херово. 

— Природа немного подшутила надо мной. 

— В смысле? 

— Я слишком остро реагирую на запахи, — объясняет Кихён. — А после нашей встречи... Не стоит об этом говорить.

— О чем? Если это касается меня, ты не считаешь, что я должен знать?

— Это касается только меня, — смешавшись, бормочет Кихён, успев пожалеть о сказанном. 

_Вообще-то, я твой альфа_ , мелькает в голове у Вонхо, но он сдерживает свою злость, потому что действительно не имеет права ни на что. 

— Я спрашиваю потому что хочу помочь, глупый.

— Во время течки я не могу выносить никакие запахи кроме твоего. Меня начинает тошнить, причем в прямом смысле этого слова, — резко выговаривает Кихён, поднимая на него покрасневшие глаза. — И как ты собираешься мне помогать?

— Серьезно? — удивленно восклицает Вонхо, не зная, как реагировать на такое неожиданное признание. 

— Нет, у меня просто отвратительное чувство юмора, — язвит Кихён. 

— Я верю тебе, не злись. Просто первый раз слышу о таком.

— Я живу с этим. 

— Давай снимем пальто. — Вонхо помогает ему сесть и сам выпутывает из рукавов, а потом снимает и ботинки. Кихёну непривычна такая забота, поэтому он весь сжимается, подтягивая ноги на диван, и смотрит как-то беспомощно, растерянно. — Я принесу тебе воды. 

Кихёну стыдно за то, что Вонхо заставил его рассказать о своей особенности. Зачем ему знать об этом? Все бессмысленно, это ничего не меняет между ними. Когда он возвращается, Кихён залпом выпивает стакан воды, а потом тянет Вонхо на диван, забирается на колени и обнимает, утыкаясь носом в шею. 

— Посиди так немного, — шепотом просит он. 

— Чем я пахну? — спустя несколько минут спрашивает Вонхо. Он медленно оглаживает ладонями его спину плечи и бедра, поддевает рубашку и забирается руками под нее, касаясь пальцами кожи. 

— Как тропическая ночь.

— И как это?

— Как в раю, — отвечает Кихён.

Вонхо слегка отстраняется и долго всматривается в осунувшееся бледное лицо, очерчивает большим пальцем контур губ, острые скулы... 

— Почему не спрашиваешь, как ты пахнешь для меня? 

— Я... — Кихён сглатывает и отводит глаза. — Не хочу знать.

— Ты пахнешь орхидеями. А еще лотосами и гибискусом, влажными листьями после дождя, корицей и черт знает чем еще, но у меня голова идет кругом. Я тогда на крыльце чуть не рехнулся. Знаешь, когда погружаешься под воду все глубже и чувствуешь, как она давит на тебя, вот так и с тобой.

— Мне не стоило тебе звонить, да? — невпопад спрашивает Кихён.

— Твои проблемы это бы точно не решило.

— Я знаю, но...

— Прекрати изводить себя, ладно? Я уже понял, что ты пиздец какой самостоятельный, но со мной тебе не нужно постоянно все контролировать. 

Кихён вновь порывается что-то сказать, Вонхо мягко затыкает его, приложив ладонь к губам. 

— У меня было время все обдумать. Или после того, как ты выдал мне свою тайну, то теперь думаешь, что я буду тебя жалеть? Нет, не буду. Мне нравится твое упорство, но, подумай сам, не мы выбирали себе пару. Мы могли даже никогда не встретиться, и тогда тебе не пришлось бы так страдать. Никто не виноват в этом. Я никогда не стремился к постоянным отношениям, как и ты. И я не понимал значения слова _истинный_ до того момента, как встретил тебя. Мы можем идти против общества, не создавая семью, не рожая детей, не вешая на себя социальные ярлыки, и заниматься тем, что нам по-настоящему нравится. Но мы не можем идти против природы, особенно когда ты так отлично смотришься на моем члене. 

— Ты такой романтик, — саркастично усмехается Кихён, — Все-таки первое впечатление часто бывает обманчивым. 

— Ты оправдал бы мое, если бы я сегодня приехал чуть позже, — замечает Вонхо. — Почти отмороженный.

— Эй! — Кихён бьет его в плечо. — Ты вообще собираешься что-нибудь делать или мне поискать заменитель? 

— А посмотреть можно?

— Обойдешься!

— Я бы не отказался.

— Всю атмосферу испортил.

Вонхо смеется, лишь крепче удерживая его на своих бедрах, а потом вновь становится серьезным. Он берет его ладонь и подносит к губам, целуя поочередно каждый палец.

Кихён впадает в ступор и не моргая смотрит на то, что вытворяет этот дьявол, буквально ощущая, как вновь накатывает возбуждение, а кровь отливает от головы вниз, в паху снова становится жарко и тягуче. Течка может начаться в любой момент, и Кихён благодарит бога за то, что это не случилось как в прошлый раз, при первой встрече, когда ему стоило только увидеть Вонхо. 

Он наблюдает, как одна за другой расстегиваются пуговицы на его рубашке, и она с тихим шорохом падает на пол. Между прочим, это Шарвет, мельком думает он, но тут же забывает об этом, когда язык Вонхо проходится по его груди, задевая твердеющий соски, а потом еще раз и еще, попутно расстегивая пряжку ремня на его джинсах и молнию. 

Кихёну приходится приподняться, чтобы стянуть штаны с себя и дать возможность сделать то же самое Вонхо. Футболка летит на пол, к рубашке и нижнему белью. Вонхо тянет Кихёна обратно на себя и кладет руки на мягкие ягодицы, скользящими движениями ласкает заметно влажный вход, наслаждаясь тихими стонами Кихёна, который цепляется за его плечи.

— У тебя действительно никого не было? — шепотом спрашивает Вонхо и плавно проталкивает палец внутрь. 

Кихён, краснея, мотает головой и поджимает губы, молча подтверждая его слова. У Вонхо же сносит крышу от осознания, что с тех пор Кихён действительно ни с кем не спал, и что никто не может прикасаться к нему. _Никто_ кроме Вонхо. 

Свободной рукой он привлекает к себе Кихёна и целует, с нежностью лаская его губы, в то же время добавляет еще один палец, стараясь не причинить ни малейшей боли или неприятных ощущений. 

— Вонхо, — Кихен отрывается от его губ и смотрит в глаза. — Пожалуйста. 

Он не просит, не умоляет, а словно упрекает его в излишней сдержанности, такой непривычной для них. Вонхо убирает пальцы и вновь делает серьезное лицо, поэтому Кихён срочно мечтает телепортироваться куда-нибудь подальше от этого взгляда.

— Как скажешь, — хрипло говорит он и приподнимает Кихёна, чтобы тому было удобнее насадиться на его член. Тот торопиться, елозит по бедрам, излишне резко впуская Вонхо в себя, и громко стонет от боли, тут же прикусывая губу. — Глупый.

Кихён злобно зыркает на него из-под полуприкрытых век и, слегка приподнявшись, с размаху опускается еще ниже, почти до основания. Вонхо очень хочется дать ему подзатыльник за то, что ведет себя так неразумно, но внутри Кихёна так узко и горячо, что он помимо воли сам прижимает его бедра к своим. Он плавится в руках Вонхо горячим воском, обжигает поцелуями, каждое прикосновение к нему как откровение — это сводит с ума, заставляя брать Кихёна раз за разом, подчиняясь его безумию. Он забывает, что им _нельзя_...

— Кихён.

Вонхо лежит на спине, подложив руки под голову, и лениво следит взглядом за тенями на потолке. Кихён на другой половине кровати, отвернувшись от него и уткнувшись в подушку, делает вид, что спит. 

— Слушай, я не сволочь, правда.

— Спорный вопрос.

— Если бы я знал, что ты такая язва... — притворно вздыхает Вонхо с улыбкой, зная, что Кихён все равно этого не увидит. — Думаю, твою проблему можно решить очень просто.

— О, правда? Как жаль, что я не спросил твоего мнения раньше.

— Ну, хватит уже, ты сам виноват. 

— Я?! — Кихён даже приподнимается на кровати, возмущенно оборачиваясь к нему.

— Нельзя быть таким...

— Отмороженным?

— Нет, я им...

— Чопорным?

— Да заткнешься ты или нет?! — Вонхо резко хватает его за шею и притягивает, вжимая лицом в свою грудь. — Я имел в виду сексуальным.

Кихён шипит от боли, потому что этот идиот умудрился — _нет, как это вообще произошло?!_ — поставить на нем свою гребаную метку! 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так бесишься. Если учесть обстоятельства, то все равно ни одному альфе ничего не светит с тобой. 

— Теперь точно, от меня же за версту будет нести тобой, — придушенно говорит Кихён, все еще пытаясь выбраться из захвата. — Больно кстати. 

— Извини, — Вонхо убирает руку с шеи, но Кихёна не отпускает. — Так вот, я предлагаю тебе проводить эти дни со мной. Каждый месяц. 

Кихён ужасается тому, как это звучит. Ужасается, что это вообще прозвучало.

— Мне не нужна твоя благотворительность, — со злостью цедит он.

— Это рациональный подход к твоей проблеме, — спокойной поясняет Вонхо, уже не обращая внимания на язвительность Кихёна. Привык, наверное. — К тому же, мне не составит труда делать это для тебя.

_Еще бы, это же твоя работа!_

Ладно, если отбросить все предрассудки и моральные изыскания, предложение Вонхо действительно стоит рассмотреть. Все равно, как он и сказал, ни одному альфе с Кихёном ничего не светит. К тому же, метка отобьет многих желающих добиться его внимания, сомнительный бонус, но в каком-то смысле тоже выгодный.

— Я подумаю, — бурчит он, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

Почему-то прежние мысли о том, что им нежелательно встречаться и вообще лучше забыть друг о друге на удивление легко испаряются. Если у них действительно так много общего, то придерживаться этого плана довольно разумно. Никто не потребует большего, не будет вмешиваться в жизнь другого, не создаст ненужных проблем. 

Кихён засыпает с мыслью о том, что его альфа, пожалуй, не идеален. Они никогда не будут вместе по-настоящему, но их отношения именно то, что ему нужно. Что если на этот раз ему действительно повезло?

***

— Ты — _моя_ омега. 

— Ненавижу это слово, — кривит губы Кихён в отвращении. 

— Сути это не меняет. Знаешь, насколько тешит мое самолюбие то, что тебя воротит от всех остальных альф в мире? 

_В твоей постели побывало больше омег, чем я видел альф за всю свою жизнь._

— Знаешь, насколько не тешит мое самолюбие твоя работа? — не сдерживается он и с вызовом смотрит Вонхо в глаза. 

— Это просто работа, — ничуть не смущаясь, говорит тот. — Я оказываю помощь тем, кто в ней нуждается. Большинство из них живет рядом с нами и, поверь, все они приличные люди. 

— Я не осуждаю тебя, потому что не имею на это никакого права, тем более что наша встреча состоялась именно так, — Кихён старается быть честным, но несправедливость его положения все равно задевает. — Хотя и оправдать тоже не могу. 

— Мы что, выясняем отношения? — хмурится Вонхо.

— Ты прав, это глупо, — после секундного молчания говорит Кихён, поднимается со стула и начинает собирать грязную посуду после обеда. 

Они ссорятся первый раз. Это даже нельзя назвать ссорой, но напряжение, копившееся месяцами, рано или поздно должно было во что-то вылиться. Повод на самом деле ничтожный.

Кихён не понимает, с чего Вонхо вдруг решил поиграть в самца. Прошел почти год с тех пор, как они проводят течку вместе, и до этого момента все было в порядке. Просто когда он заехал за Кихёном домой, то столкнулся в дверях с Чангюном — помощник завозил важные документы, над которыми Кихён хотел поработать.

— Ты с ним спал, — безапелляционно заявляет Вонхо, как только за ним закрывается дверь.

— С кем? — не сразу понимает Кихён, который укладывает последние вещи в сумку.

— С этим.

— А, с Чангюном? — он усмехается. — И что?

— И он до сих пор у тебя работает.

— А не должен? Он отличный работник, знаешь, как трудно найти толкового референта?

— Тебя же тошнит от альф.

— Только в течку, в остальное время меня мутит только от резких запахов. Какое тебе вообще до него дело?

Он искренне не понимает реакции Вонхо. 

— Мне похуй на него, — осклабившись, говорит тот.

— Вот и отлично, — Кихён хлопает его по плечу и надевает ботинки. — Я готов, можем ехать.

Вонхо и сам не до конца понимает, почему его это бесит, тем более, что ему действительно не должно быть никакого дела, с кем спит Кихён. Может, он только эти три дня трахается только с Вонхо, а остальные? 

Он раздражается больше обычного, и в этот раз ведет себя слишком грубо в постели, не замечая удивленных взглядов Кихёна. В результате они они снова возвращаются к этому разговору...

Кихён рассеянно намыливает тарелки, не говоря больше ни слова, и Вонхо сверлит его спину тяжелым взглядом, борясь с искушением выебать Кихёна прямо у раковины. Какого черта тот вообще заговорил о его работе? Вонхо до сих пор не спрашивает, чем занимается Кихён, хотя за это время уже понял, что он не продавец в лавке сувениров или простой офисный клерк. Но это было очевидно с самого начала. 

И этот Чангюн... По его взгляду все предельно ясно. Вонхо почти уверен, что до встречи с ним, честь сопровождать сюда Кихёна была оказана именно этому наглому молокососу. И, кажется, Чангюн далеко не в восторге от того, что ему подыскали замену. Кихён этого не видит, потому что ему не надо, его это вообще не интересует. Это только между альфами. 

Вонхо со злостью пинает ножку стола. Он что, _ревнует_?

***

В этот раз они дошли до крайности. 

Вонхо даже знает, что послужило последней каплей — приезд Чангюна. Кихён просит подождать его на улице, быстро собирается, надевает маску и выходит на приусадебный участок за домом, где они целый час сидят в летней беседке, обсуждая какие-то фотографии и документы, привезенные помощником. Когда Кихён возвращается в дом, Вонхо как ни в чем ни бывало сидит перед телевизором, жуя чипсы. Он не знает, что все это время Вонхо наблюдал за ними из окна, мечтая свернуть Чангюну шею. Кихёна слегка мутит, но свежий воздух и маска позволили ему выдержать присутствие другого альфы без тяжелых последствий. Тем более рядом с Вонхо он быстро приходит в чувство. 

— Что-то серьезное? — чисто из вежливости спрашивает Вонхо.

— С какой стороны посмотреть, — бормочет Кихён, мыслями, кажется, находясь очень далеко отсюда. 

— Ты вообще отдыхаешь когда-нибудь?

— В смысле отпуск? Нет.

— Почему?

— Компания отнимает почти все мое время, — говорит Кихён и резко вздрагивает, со страхом глядя на него. _Проговорился_.

— И чего ты так испугался? — прищурившись, спрашивает Вонхо. — Того, что я побегу шантажировать тебя? Так что ли?

— Нет, — слегка краснеет Кихён и отводит глаза.

— Вот блять, ты реально так думаешь. — Вонхо смотрит на него, как будто впервые видит. — Неужели ты считаешь, что я бы не узнал это сто лет назад, если бы захотел? На бармена ты как-то не тянешь. 

— Я ничего не считаю.

— Отлично! — Он отбрасывает пульт на диван и вскакивает на ноги. — Можешь оставаться здесь вместе со своими секретами! И не забудь позвать этого своего Чангюна, думаю, он будет счастлив составить тебе компанию. Придурок.

— Вонхо! Подожди, я прав...

— Иди к черту, Кихён! — орет он уже с лестницы. 

Вонхо собирает свои немногочисленные вещи за пару минут и выскакивает за дверь. Он мстительно думает, что Кихёну теперь придется вызывать водителя, чтобы добраться до дома, потому что они приехали сюда на машине Вонхо. Хотя зачем водителя? У Кихёна есть, кому о нем позаботиться.

***

Они слишком часто повторяют, что не имеют никаких прав друг на друга. 

Кихён вспоминает слова Вонхо о том, что они могут идти против системы, но не против природы, а природа диктует им совершенно другое — взять то, что принадлежит по праву. 

Он знает, что ошибался с самого начала, нельзя было этого допускать. Кихён корит себя за слабость, за излишнюю самоуверенность и за недоверие к Вонхо тоже. Ему было бы легче свалить все на Вонхо — с какого перепуга тому вдруг вздумалось разыгрывать из себя ревнивого идиота? Но, если рассуждать логически, то вполне очевидно, в этом нет его вины. Он точно также не всегда может справиться с собой, ведь чувство собственничества тоже заложено в нем природой. Кто будет терпеть рядом со своей меченной омегой другого альфу, особенно зная, что в прошлом их связывал секс?

Тем не менее, на Вонхо он злится точно так же.

Кажется, их идеальные отношения зашли в тупик. Только вот если на альфе это никак не отразится, то для Кихёна последствия в буквальном смысле катастрофические. Он понятия не имеет, что будет делать через месяц. Конечно же, он может позвонить Вонхо. Но не представляет, что сказать. Извиняться — за что? Единственная оплошность Кихёна в том, что он слишком привязался к нему, но за это не извиняются. 

С приближением течки он все больше нервничает и старается как можно меньше общаться с окружающими. Кихён боится, что может на ком-нибудь сорваться. 

— Чангюн, зайди ко мне.

— Я слушаю, — почтительно говорит тот, остановившись перед его столом. 

— Я уеду на неделю, — небрежно говорит Кихён, избегая его взгляда. — Не звони мне, телефон будет выключен. В случае крайней необходимости пиши на почту, понял?

— Да. — Чангюн не показывает своего удивления, потому что первый раз за все эти годы Кихён поступает подобным образом. Ему очень хочется спросить, что случилось, но он не осмелится оспаривать приказы Кихёна. 

— Даю тебе полные полномочия решать вопросы от моего имени, думаю, проблем возникнуть не должно. Сейчас ситуация в компании стабильная.

— Так точно.

— Вот и чудно, я сообщу совету директоров об этом лично. Иди, работай.

Чангюн кланяется и выходит из кабинета в полном изумлении. Он уверен, что поведение директора как-то связано с тем вульгарным типом, которого он встретил у Кихёна дома — тот не понравился ему сразу. Значит ли это, что они уезжают куда-то вместе? Нет, Чангюн никогда не питал иллюзий по поводу своих отношений с начальником, просто он не доверяет никому, кто слишком приближается к его директору. Тем более, _этому_ альфе, который является его истинным. Чангюн далеко не идиот. Стоит ли узнать о нем больше во избежание неприятных сюрпризов? Он ставит себе мысленную пометку подумать об этом всерьез.

Кихён в этот раз решает никуда не ездить вообще. Он не хочет возвращаться в дом, который давно уже ассоциируется у него с Вонхо. Ну, и на случае непредвиденных обстоятельств лучше будет остаться в городе, но не в своей квартире, конечно же. Поэтому он бронирует люкс, принадлежащий их компании в одном из самых престижных отелей. Через два дня он переезжает в номер, договорившись с администратором об условиях. Ежедневная уборка, питание и все прочее исключительно по личному приказу постояльца, чтобы никто не заходил в номер без его разрешения, никто не беспокоил и, естественно, никому не разглашал его присутствие здесь. Даже семье. 

If you're going through hell, keep going.*

***

Чего точно не ожидает Чангюн, это что Вонхо найдет его первым. 

— Где он? — хрипит тот, прижав за горло к стене. 

Лицо Чангюна как всегда непроницаемо, лишь слабая ухмылка трогает уголки губ.

— Я разукрашу тебя так, что мама родная не узнает, я серьезно, — с ненавистью шипит Вонхо ему в лицо. 

— Даже если бы я знал, не сказал. Ты не стоишь его мизинца.

— Это не тебе решать.

— Не мне, — соглашается Чангюн. — Но, судя по тому, что ты здесь, а не с ним, все уже решено за тебя. И я только рад этому.

— Метишь на мое место?

— Я _уже был_ на твоем месте, — Чангюн нарочито со вкусом облизывает губы. — Что мне мешает оказаться там снова?

Вонхо еле сдерживается, чтобы не избить его прямо здесь, на улице. Но чувствует, что помощник не врет, а значит, он бесполезен. И, скорей всего, Чангюн понятия не имеет о сложном отношении Кихёна к запахам, поэтому ведет себя так дерзко и самонадеянно.

— Тебе мешает только одно. Ты — не я, — усмехается Вонхо. 

Он отпускает Чангюна, выталкивая его из проулка, и устало прислоняется к стене, закрыв глаза. 

— Я выясню о тебе все, — обещает Чангюн. — Начиная с того, в каком роддоме ты родился и заканчивая цветом твоих трусов по средам. Я клянусь. И сделаю все, чтобы ты исчез из его жизни. 

Вонхо не обращает внимания на угрозы. Гораздо больше его занимает вопрос, где, черт возьми, Кихён и чем он занимается? В квартире его нет, как и в особняке, Вонхо проверял. Телефон недоступен. 

Хорошо, надо перестать злиться и подумать спокойно. Неужели Кихён все-таки решил устроить себе отпуск и не дай бог свалил куда-нибудь заграницу? Нет, исключено, при его-то любви к работе. Тогда что? К родителям, друзьям? Тоже нет, Кихён не допустит, чтобы кто-то стал свидетелем его слабости. Значит, он должен быть там, где его не станут искать. В Сеуле слишком много таких мест для тех, кто имеет деньги и возможности Кихёна.

Ему остается лишь ждать, и это еще не самое страшное. Самое страшное он рисует в воображении, когда мечется по своей квартире, представляя, в какие неприятности может вляпаться Кихён по глупости и неосторожности. Мало того, что Вонхо бросил его, гордость ни за что не позволит Кихёну позвонить. 

Вонхо чуть ли не каждый день приезжает к его дому — это уже полный идиотизм, — но Кихёна по-прежнему нет. Он понимает, что это уже похоже на помешательство, хотя оправдывает его лишь волнением за судьбу своей непутевой омеги. То, что его _непутевая_ омега — директор корпорации, и вряд ли может позволить себе что-то из ряда вон выходящее, Вонхо в расчет не берет. Когда они познакомились, тот даже дышал через раз, чтобы не скомпрометировать себя лишним движением. Но за это время он достаточно хорошо узнал Кихёна, чтобы понимать, что он способен на непредсказуемые поступки. И разве само его исчезновение не есть доказательство?

Он не верит своим глазам, когда спустя неделю наконец-то видит свет в окнах кихеновой квартиры. Бросив машину кое-как, Вонхо стремительно влетает в подъезд, мимоходом здоровается с охранником, который давно знает его в лицо, и поднимается на этаж . 

Долгая тишина за дверью уже начинает раздражать, когда в динамике раздается уставший голос Кихёна.

— Уходи.

***

Кихён смотрит на экран видеофона, где Вонхо прислоняется лбом к двери и так замирает. Его сердце сжимается от тоски, но он настолько измотан и обессилен, что не способен ни на какие чувства. Он вообще плохо помнит большую часть прошедшей недели. 

— Кихён, — глухо говорит Вонхо. — Я хочу тебя видеть.

Ну, отлично, просто сцена из драматического фильма.

— Зачем? — после продолжительной паузы интересуется тот.

— Убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Я в порядке, — торопливо заверяет Кихён. Он кусает пальцы и выглядит как потерявшийся в супермаркете ребенок — растерянным, удивленным, с обидой в глазах на весь мир.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Не понимаю. Зачем ты пришел? Я жив, здоров... — врет он не очень убедительно. Кихён решил для себя, что больше не будет искать встреч с Вонхо, как бы плохо ему не было. — Уходи. Нам незачем больше видеться. 

— Открой эту чертову дверь! 

Кихён вздрагивает от резкого удара и переводит взгляд на экран. Конечно, Вонхо не под силу вынести дверь, но привлекать внимание охраны не самая лучшая идея. Соседей у Кихена нет, его квартира единственная на этаже в этом крыле. 

— Успокойся, в коридоре камеры, — тихо говорит он. Ему не хочется, чтобы Вонхо забрала полиция и, тем более, чтобы где-то засветилось его имя. Кажется, Вонхо это понимает не хуже, чем он сам.

— Тогда открой. 

У Кихёна не остается выбора, он нажимает кнопку, и двери с щелчком открываются. Вонхо распахивает их и врывается в квартиру, тяжело дыша, словно после марафонского забега. 

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — спокойно спрашивает Кихён, немного отходя назад. — Мне стоит предупредить охрану, чтобы они больше не впускали тебя. 

Вонхо смотрит на него так, словно собирается убить. Его ноздри трепещут, он жадно впитывает запахи, которые может уловить, и Кихёну становится смешно. Вонхо реально думает, что он провел это время кувыркаясь с кем-то в кровати? 

— Почему ты так решил? — Вонхо подходит к нему все ближе, вынуждая Кихёна отступать внутрь квартиры. 

— Потому что это правильное решение. Мне не стоило звонить тебе тогда, и не стоит делать этого впредь. Ты сказал, что мы можем идти против общества, отлично. Тогда я пойду против природы, как делал всегда, и до встречи с тобой мне это неплохо удавалось. 

— Ты ничего не забыл?

— Например?

— Например, меня спросить! — Вонхо хватает его за локоть и крепко держит, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. — Кто дал тебе право решать за меня?

— А ты думал, мы до скончания наших дней сможем вот так? Мы договорились, что не вмешиваемся в дела друг друга, но у нас не получается! Чем больше времени мы проводим вместе, чем больше узнаем, тем больше привязываемся друг к другу. Я был неправ тогда, признаю, ты не давал мне повода не доверять тебе, но психанул ты не поэтому! 

— Не поэтому, — соглашается Вонхо. 

— Ты понимаешь? Наши отношения уже не просто _потрахались и разбежались_ , они затягивают нас, требуют большего. Вот почему нам надо остановиться!

В голосе Кихёна слышится отчаяние, и Вонхо так сильно хочется обнять его, зарыться носом в мокрые, явно после душа, волосы, почувствовать его тело, кожу, запах. Хочется успокоить, сказать, что все будет в порядке, только вот ни черта в порядке уже не будет. 

— Ты правда этого хочешь? 

Кихён опускает голову и закрывает глаза. Как он может сказать, что хочет этого? Как он может признать это, когда единственное его желание быть как можно ближе к Вонхо. 

— Не имеет значения, чего я хочу. Я _должен_.

— Я не знаю, как справиться с этим, — признается Вонхо. — Ты думаешь, мне легче, потому что я альфа. Нет, не легче, в каждой омеге я вижу тебя. 

Кихён вскидывает голову, в немом изумлении глядя на него. 

— Ты удивлен? — усмехается он. — Я подсознательно ищу то, что напоминает мне тебя. Иногда нахожу, иногда нет, но, в любом случае это невыносимо, знаешь ли. Я хочу только тебя. 

— Вонхо...

— Что Вонхо?! Между прочим, это мое ненастоящее имя. Ты, считаешь, что все альфы бесчувственные и жестокие, уж не знаю, почему у тебя такое мнение. Что мне все равно, с кем спать, тем более, это же моя работа, да? Вынужден тебя разочаровать, это далеко не так.

— Я знаю, послушай... 

— И я понятия не имею, что с этим делать, ясно? Поэтому я отказываюсь. Если ты добровольно согласен лишить себя всего ради каких-то там собственных тараканов в твоей глупой голове, то я — нет. 

— И как же тебя зовут, Вонхо?

— Шин Хосок. Это что-то сильно изменит?

— Нет, моя семья никогда не примет тебя.

— Тебе вроде было плевать на условности.

— Твоя работа.

— Работу можно сменить, или ты серьезно считаешь, что я собираюсь потратить на это всю свою жизнь? 

— Мы...

— Ну, что еще ты придумаешь? Какой предлог изобретешь для того, чтобы оправдать свои страхи? Скажи мне, только честно, я спрашиваю не из праздного любопытства, в твоей семье все было хорошо? Почему ты так ненавидишь себя? Что заставило тебя настолько сломать свою личность, что ты даже не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься? Я не про семью, я про обыкновенное человеческое счастье. Ты говоришь, что идешь против общества и против природы. Но ты калечишь самого себя.

— Слишком длинная речь для того, кто не собирался связывать себя серьезными отношениями, — со злостью бормочет Кихён, он присаживается на краешек дивана и сцепляет руки в замок. — Зачем тебе это нужно, Вонхо? Даже если ты прав, значит, я — урод. Я не подхожу ни для отношений, ни для счастья. 

— Потому что ты сам так решил! — Вонхо злится. Его непрошибаемое упрямство просто невыносимо. 

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне просто перечеркнуть все, чего я добился, да? И выбрать тебя. Так я, по-твоему, должен поступить? 

— Кихён, — он присаживается перед ним и мягко обхватывает его руки своими ладонями. — Я не прошу тебя отказываться от своих достижений, я вообще не хочу влиять на твои решения, которые касаются работы или семьи. Будь ты президентом или нищим, для меня это не имеет значения. Ты боишься того, что отношения со мной скажутся на твоей репутации?

— Я знаю, что так будет.

— И тебя это волнует.

— Меня волнует, как это скажется не на моей репутации, а на репутации компании.

— Ты не виноват, что тебе достался такой истинный. Люди любят драмы, а еще они любят счастливые финалы. 

— Вонхо, то есть... Хосок, я могу тебя так называть?

— О, _ты_ можешь называть меня как угодно, — усмехается Вонхо.

— Ненавижу тебя, правда, — со всей искренностью говорит Кихён, устало откидываясь на спинку. — Откуда ты вообще свалился на мою голову. 

— Ты слишком много думаешь. 

Вонхо забирается на диван рядом и притягивает Кихёна к себе. 

— А ты хоть иногда думаешь? — жалобно спрашивает тот.

— Ну, с тобой это, конечно, затруднительно, — смеется Вонхо.

— Что нам делать? 

— Ничего, — он ерошит волосы Кихёна и целует в висок. — Просто жить.

***

Спустя несколько недель Кихён сидит в своем кабинете, просматривая новые предложения о сотрудничестве. На улице уже темно, он опять заработался допоздна и совсем забыл о времени. В приемной происходит какая-то возня и слышатся громкие голоса. Нахмурившись, он поднимается с кресла, чтобы разобраться самому, но в это время дверь распахивается, и проеме видны две фигуры — одна Чангюна, который что-то озлобленно шипит и, вцепившись в руку неожиданного посетителя, пытается вытащить его обратно. Во второй Кихён с удивлением узнает Вонхо.

— Вы что тут устроили? — громко спрашивает он, пытаясь привлечь внимание почти уже дерущихся парней. 

— Ты можешь уволить своего цербера? — Вонхо наконец-то удается отцепить чужую руку от своего рукава и он быстро проскакивает внутрь. — Иначе я когда-нибудь его убью, честное слово.

Кихён замирает, изумленно глядя на него: Вонхо одет в строгий черный костюм, явно подогнанный по фигуре, и в белоснежную рубашку без галстука. В манжетах сверкают маленькие запонки, а запястье обхватывают массивные дорогие часы. У него в буквальном смысле перехватывает дыхание и он облокачивается на стол, окидывая Вонхо взглядом с ног до головы. 

— Я...

— Свободен, Чангюн, домой иди, — Кихён машет рукой в сторону двери. — Я сам разберусь. 

Голос его подводит, впрочем, как и все остальное. 

— Ты забыл, — укоризненно говорит Вонхо, с удовольствием захлопывая за помощником дверь. — Мы должны были идти на ужин, но ты... Я не удивлен, но мог бы хоть на звонки отвечать. 

— Ох, и правда, — Кихён с ужасом вспоминает, что они договаривались поужинать вместе, и нервно кусает пальцы, думая, что сказать в свое оправдание. 

— Прекрати это. — Вонхо подходит к нему и убирает руки. — Мы можем найти твоему рту гораздо лучшее применение, заодно и извинишься. Как думаешь?

— Прямо здесь?

— Всегда мечтал трахнуть тебя на твоем столе, — шепчет Вонхо, наклонившись к его уху. — Признайся, ты уже весь мокрый.

Кихён краснеет, потому что это правда. С того момента, как Вонхо вошел в кабинет, он уже чувствовал, что течет. 

— Это нам тоже понадобится, — продолжает Вонхо, распуская узел его туго завязанного галстука и, вытащив, перекидывает через свою шею, затем снимает пиджак и аккуратно вешает на спинку кресла. Кихён ненавидит беспорядок. — Но сначала извинения.

Кихён послушно опускается на колени, слегка улыбаясь. Он знает, как сделать так, чтобы Вонхо простил его, и заодно заставить вообще забыть обо всем. В конце концов, он все еще здесь начальник. 

Вонхо не станет его в этом разубеждать, потому что знает, какой Кихён на самом деле вне стен этого здания, без строгого костюма и необходимости все контролировать. Но не собирается ни с кем делиться, потому что это только _его_ омега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If you're going through hell, keep going.   
>  Winston Churchill


End file.
